The strangest things
by Midnight-Gypsy101
Summary: Jess and his sister Ally are sent to live with Luke in Stars Hollow. They are complete opposites. Please read and Review. It's better than it sounds i think : R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own ****L**** Wish I did.**

**A/N- Right so a new fanfic. Please read a review.**

**The strangest things**

**Chapter One**

**Ally looked over to her brother who was sat beside her on the bus, his hair as normal was messy, he had a customary scowl on his face, the one he'd had ever since he was told they were moving in with their uncle in Stars Hollow. He had his leather jacket on, despite the warm weather, and a book in his hand. She glanced at the title, '**_**Howl' **_**She laughed silently to herself.**

'**You're reading that one again.' Ally rolled her eyes at her brother.**

'**Guess so.' He said not moving his eyes from the page. Ally complained about the journey. Trying to get her brother to pay attention to her.**

'**When are we going to be there?' Ally asked brushing her blonde hair from her face, with her brightly painted nails.**

'**10 seconds.' Jess replied as the bus pulled to a stop, he glanced up and saw his uncle standing by a bench, looking awkward. Ally clapped her hands and jumped up to meet him, pushing past Jess. Who followed more slowly, his face still buried in his book, as he swung his army bag over his shoulder and made his way off the bus.**

'**Uncle Luke!' Ally yelped hugging him tightly, Luke responded awkwardly. Then turned to Jess.**

'**Don't expect a hug from me.' Jess said lowering his book.**

'**I didn't. So that all your stuff?' Luke asked nodding towards Jess' bag and Ally's small bag. Jess nodded.**

'**I travel light.' He said returning to his book.**

'**I don't, my stuff is loaded on the bus.' Ally said pointing out her cases. There were 2 big cases and 2 smaller bags.**

'**Right. Jess you want to give me a hand?' Luke asked turning his attention to his nephew.**

'**Nope.' Jess replied sitting on the bench, Luke sighed and pulled the cases off the bus, dragging them in the direction of the diner. The two teenagers followed behind him, Ally taking in the town and Jess trying to block it out.**

'**Well here we are. This is my diner. The apartment is up the stairs behind that curtain.' Luke said pointing it out. Just as the door burst open.**

'**Luke! I'm dying, no coffee for over an hour, I am also meant to be meeting my mother for lunch in less than an hour, which is why I would really appreciate a bucket of coffee.' The woman said not noticing the teenagers and going straight to the counter.**

'**Lorelai you had 4 cups of coffee here this morning.' Luke said, yet went behind the counter and poured her a cup. Lorelai smiled sweetly at him.**

'**Your point? And I wasn't kidding about the bucket, but this will do for now. So…are those kids just following you, did you join the brownies? Are you their leader? Or have you got them brainwashed into following you around, like are they your groupies?' Lorelai rambled finally looking at the kids who were standing in the middle of the diner, one looking excited, one looking like this was the last place they wanted to be.**

'**Ah, this is my niece Ally and my nephew Jess. I mentioned they were coming to live here.' Luke said.**

'**Right, right. I remember. It's nice to meet the both of you. How old are you?' Lorelai asked, drinking the last of her coffee and demanding more.**

'**We're 16.' Ally replied.**

'**Twins huh?' Lorelai smiled 'You don't look much alike.' **

'**I take after my mum, Jessie takes after our dad.' Ally replied.**

'**That's the assumption anyhow.' Jess said bitterly.**

'**Meaning?' Lorelai asked him, he didn't reply just went back to his book.**

'**We never met our dad, he left when we we're 6 months old.' Ally explained. Getting out her mirror and lip gloss, applying another coat.**

'**Oh sorry about that.' Lorelai said sympathetically.**

'**It happens.' Jess said shrugging his shoulders.**

'**So how's Liz?' Luke asked trying to change the subject.**

'**Drunk.' Jess said dumping his bag behind the counter.**

'**She's fine uncle Luke.' Ally replied.**

'**You know you guys should meet my daughter, she's your age. In fact you should all come over tonight, you too Luke. Sookie will cook, we'll introduce the both of you to Rory, it'll be a blast.' Lorelai said excitedly.**

'**Ooh sounds fun. I'd like to make a friend before starting school!' Ally jumped up and down clapping her hands. **

'**Well Rory doesn't actually go to Stars Hollow High anymore, she's at a school in Hartford, but she could invite a couple people from there, Lane and Dean.' Lorelai smiled.**

'**That sounds great, Uncle Luke we can go right?' Ally asked.**

'**Yeah I guess. Actually I think you'll like Rory, she's a lot like Lorelai, just had a tighter grip on reality.' Luke said. It was then he noticed Jess heading to the door.**

'**Where are you going Jess?' Luke asked.**

'**Out.' **

'**Where?' Luke tried again.**

'**Somewhere.'**

'**But you don't know your way around.' Luke said lifting his hands up in annoyance.**

'**So I take 2 lefts and I'm back in the centre of town.' Jess said walking out.**

'**Cheery isn't he.' Lorelai said 'So I have to go meet the devil for lunch, so coffee to go, and I'll see you at 7 sharp ish.' Lorelai smiled taking the coffee.**

'**It was nice meeting you.' Ally said smiling at her.**

'**You too.' Lorelai said jumping up and walking out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner with the Gilmore Girls

Disclaimer: Don't own L Wish I did.

A/N- Right so a new fanfic. Please read a review.

The strangest things

Chapter Two

At exactly 7.23 the three of them stood on the Gilmore's porch. Ally was smiling brightly, standing next to her brother and Uncle, wearing a pretty pink cotton dress, and a white cardigan. Luke had dressed up a little, in jeans and a black button down shirt. Jess stood looking bored, he'd not bothered to dress up at all, wearing a pair of scruffy jeans and a metallica t-shirt.

'You're hear. Come on in, Sookie has cooked up enough to feed a small country, Jackson's talking to the vegetables and Lane and Dean are trying to get Rory to stop studying.' Lorelai greeted them, ushering them all into the kitchen, Jess cast his eye over the surroundings, there was a woman about Lorelai's age, fussing with the cooking. That must be Sookie, he thought, he glanced at the man who was talking enthusiastically to Luke about a carrot, he rolled his eyes, what sort of town had he moved to. His eyes moved to a Korean girl who was wearing a clash t-shit, ok so that wasn't so bad. Then he saw the tall guy standing in the corner, that must be Dean. He looked into the room off to the side and slipped in without being noticed by the rest of the party as they went into the lounge with the food.

Ally smiled at everyone, they all seemed happy to see her, smiling back. She glanced at her brother who looked like he'd rather be anywhere else. Shrugging her shoulders she made her way over to the girl she assumed was Lane.

'Hey, I'm Ally.' She said taking a seat opposite her at the table.

'Lane.' She replied 'How do you like Stars Hollow so far?'

'It's so much fun. Everyone's so friendly and chatty. I met a Miss Patty earlier and she's such a laugh, I now know where to go for all the town gossip. So I hear you go to the high school here, I start there tomorrow.' Ally rambled, playing with her hair.

'Yeah I go there. So what are your interests?' Lane asked.

'Shopping, I love giving make-over's and having them done on me, I love cheerleading, I was going to try out back in New York but then we moved here, so I may try out here.' Ally said brightly. Lane nodded her head, it was then that Ally's gaze fell upon Dean, as they all moved to the lounge she turned to Lane.

'Hey, is that Dean?' Ally asked.

'Yeah, he goes to Stars Hollow high as well, very sporty.' Lane replied, watching as Ally smiled at him, Dean smiled back.

'Does he have a sports coat and everything?' Ally asked.

'Uh…Yeah, he's Rory's boyfriend.' Lane added the last part, Ally's face fell slightly, never mind she thought, there would be other guys.

'So where is the famous Rory?' Ally asked.

'You must be Jess.' Rory smiled looking up at the dark haired guy who'd just entered her room.

'Good guess.' He replied glancing at her, she was sat at her desk studying. Jess' eyes locked onto hers, it took a lot of strength to pull his gaze away, but eventually looked over to her book shelf, picking up and copy of 'Howl'.

'Aren't we hooked on phonics' He smirked, looking over his shoulder at her, those blue eyes smiled back.

'Oh I read a lot. Do you like to read?' She asked him, watching as his strong hands flipped through the pages.

'I guess.' He replied shrugging his shoulders, her collection of books was impressive.

'You can borrow that if you like, it's good.' She said hearing laughing coming from the lounge, she stood up.

'No thanks.' He put the book down, and looked over to her window.

'Does that open?' He asked nodding towards the window. She raised her eye-brows at him.

'Uh yeah it opens, why?'

'Want to bail?' he asked, she stared at his in disbelief. Hesitating for a moment. Then A blonde girl entered.

'There you are Jess, uncle Luke said to get out here…Oh hi you must be Rory, I've just met your best friend, and your boyfriend, there nice. I'm Ally.' She spoke quickly. Jess' eyes snapped to Rory as his sister mentioned her boyfriend, she looked at him then at his sister.

'Nice to meet you. Shall we go through?' Rory asked wondering why Jess looked so down all of a sudden. 'Soda?' She asked.

'That's ok I'll get it.' Jess replied as the two girls walked back into the lounge. He opened up the fridge and sighed, he so didn't want to be here. He took out a bottle of beer and headed out onto the porch.

'Hey Rory, where's Jess?' Luke greeted Rory as she came in, Rory gave Dean a quick kiss before turning to Luke.

'He's grabbing a soda.' Rory replied, although his words of bailing played on her mind, she had a strong feeling he's slipped out the back door.

'Hun did you bring the garlic bread?' Lorelai asked her daughter. Rory shook her head, not realising she was meant to bring it.

'Ok I'll go grab it.' Lorelai went to stand up. Rory's thoughts snapped to Jess, who wouldn't be out in the kitchen, she stood quickly.

'That's ok I'll get it.' Rory smiled, leaving her seat between Dean and Lane, and walking to the kitchen where sure enough there was no Jess, she opened the back door and walked out onto the porch, where he was trying to open the beer.

'Your house is amazing, so much charm.' Ally smiled, accepting the food that was being offered, she couldn't believe how much there was.

'Thanks. Do you want any more food? you haven't got much.' Lorelai asked. Ally gazed at her full plate.

'Uh I have plenty.' Ally said politely.

'Lorelai and Rory don't eat regular amounts of food, they eat for 6. You get used to it.' Dean smiled at her reassuringly.

'Good to know' Ally laughed, glancing over at Lorelai's highly stacked plate. She rarely ate more than a salad or something else healthy.

'Oh I can't believe how rude I am. Ally would you like some coffee?' Lorelai asked 'We have it on tap.' She joked.

'I never drink coffee.' Ally said, Lorelai's eyes widened in shock. 'What's wrong?'

'Oh it's nothing honey, just Lorelai and Rory sort of run off coffee, it's more vital than air for them.' Sookie explained.

'Good kid, I knew I couldn't be the only one in this place that didn't drink coffee. How about your brother, does he drink it?' Luke asked his niece.

'Like it's his drug. Honestly, the only thing he drinks is coffee and beer.' Ally said, watching Lorelai and Luke look at each other.

'He drinks alcohol?' Dean asked wide eyed.

'Yeah, not much, I mean he doesn't get drunk or anything, just the occasional beer.' Ally shrugged her shoulders, she'd grown up with alcohol being a major factor in their apartment, so was used to people drinking it around her.

'Do you drink?' Luke asked.

'No way! That stuff makes you fat.' She said, her hand flying unconsciously to her flat stomach.

'Right, I'll need to speak to him about that, is there anything else I should know?' Luke asked, Ally shrugged her shoulders.

'He smokes, and uh sneaks out sometimes.' Ally replied sipping her water. Luke shook his head, what had he let himself into?

'I'm going to find out what's taking Rory so long with that garlic bread.' Lorelai said standing up.

'Is that for me?' Rory smiled as she took the now opened bottle from his hands, he rolled his eyes at her.

'You drink?' He asked disbelieving.

'No, but the plants have a little alcohol dependency problem.' She replied pouring the beer onto a nearby plant.

'I know all about alcohol dependency.' Jess said bitterly.

'Your own?' Rory asked leaning her back against the porch. He had his hands rest against the spot next to her, so now they were facing each other.

'My mum's' Jess replied with a dry laugh, without any humour in his voice.

'Sorry about that. Still I bet drinking beer under age is the best way to deal with it, so well done with that one, good call.' She said watching his reaction, he raised his eyebrows at her, he hadn't expected her to say that. 'You don't want to be here do you?'

'Luke gave me no choice.' Jess shrugged.

'I meant Stars Hollow, not at this meal.' Rory looked up at his face, he sighed slightly.

'Why would anyone not want to be in Stars Hollow? That seems crazy to me.' He said sarcastically, Rory tried to not smile, but the amusement was evident on her face.

'So what would you rather be doing? Sitting alone somewhere dwelling on how bad your life is?' Rory asked. He looked into her eyes, a flicker of amusement in his.

'I'd rather take a walk, care to join me?' Jess asked.

'What about dinner?' Rory asked nervously, she spun round so she was facing the same way as Jess, looking out over the yard.

'Too many happy people in there.' Jess replied, looking sideways at Rory's face, she was considering it.

'What are you two doing out here? The party's inside.' Lorelai said pulling the door open, both teenagers swung round to face her.

'Sorry mum, we were just talking.' Rory said taking a step towards the house. He stopped and turned to Jess.

'Aren't you coming?' She asked knowing the answer already.

'Guess not.' He said giving her one last look before walking away from the house, Lorelai called after him, eventually giving up.

'Hey where's Jess?' Luke asked as the two Gilmore girls returned.

'He left.' Rory said sitting back in her seat and piling food onto her plate.

'Left to go where?' Luke looked confused.

'He mentioned going for a walk.' Rory replied.

'That's not very sociable of him.' Dean said shaking his head 'After your mum and Sookie went to so much trouble.'

Rory remained silent, thinking about Jess, there was something about him that she couldn't figure out. She shook her head and returned to the evening, talking to Ally and the others politely.

A/N- So what do you think? It's a bit long. I got carried away. Please review, they are my oxygen.


	3. Dodger and the honorary Gilmore

_**Disclaimer: Don't own **__**L**__** Wish I did.**_

_**A/N- Right so a new fanfic. Please read a review.**_

_**The strangest things**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Rory and Lorelai entered the diner the next morning, to find utter chaos. Ally was throwing what could only be described as a tantrum, as Luke tried to calm her, Caesar was no where in sight, the diner was full of angry customers and there was no sign of Jess.**_

'_**Uncle Luke it's not fair! I can't go to school looking like this. Look at my hair, it's a mess, a complete mess. You have got to let me stay at home.' Ally screamed, her hair looked fine, curled up around her shoulders.**_

'_**Ally honey you look great.' Lorelai tried to calm her. Whilst Rory looked around for Jess, she figured he could at least come down and help with the customers.**_

'_**No, I have to make a good impression, I cannot go with curly hair, I need it straightened, but my stupid brother decided to throw them out the window last night, so now I have a pair of broken straightners.' Ally squealed.**_

'_**Ally you have to go to school.' Luke pleaded with her, she shook her head violently.**_

'_**Ok come on, I have some straightners and home, we'll run back fix your hair and then get you to school.' Lorelai responded looking at the defeated expression on Luke's face.**_

'_**Really?' Ally looked hopeful as Lorelai ushered her out of the diner. **_

'_**Rory I'll see you after school here.' Lorelai called over her shoulder.**_

'_**Now can I get some waffles Luke.' Kirk said from his position at the counter, causing an eruption of noise as everyone started asking for food.**_

'_**Luke where's Jess?' Rory asked, glancing at the curtain that led to the stairs.**_

'_**Upstairs, making a mess probably.' Luke replied gruffly, she nodded slightly. **_

'_**Could I…?' She pointed towards the curtain, he looked confused for a second but let her go up. She reached the top of the stairs to find the door partly open, so instead of knocking she pushed it open. Finding Jess, lying on his back on a mattress on the floor. Book in one hand, lighter in the other. He was flicking the lighter on and off, she watched him for a minute, until he looked up and caught her.**_

'_**Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to stare at people?' He smirked, sitting up slightly.**_

'_**No, they must have missed that one out.' Rory smiled over at him, catching site of the book in his hand.**_

'_**I said I'd lend you that, you didn't have to buy a copy.' She said looking at Howl.**_

'_**It is yours.' He said closing the book again. She looked at him with wide eyes and he handed it to her.**_

'_**You stole my book.' **_

'_**Borrowed' He answered.**_

'_**Whatever Dodger.' She smiled.**_

'_**Dodger?' He questioned. She smiled at him again.**_

'_**Figure it out.'**_

'_**Oliver Twist.' He said almost instantly. She smiled and nodded.**_

'_**So why'd you take it?' Rory asked him.**_

'_**Just wanted to put some notes in the margins for you.' Jess replied, she automatically opened it up to read what he'd written, she was impressed.**_

'_**You've read this before.' She acknowledged.**_

'_**Only about 40 times.' he smirked at her again. She smiled back, then looked around the messy apartment, there was a door to the side which led to the bathroom, and another door the other side which led to Ally's room.**_

'_**Crowded up here.' She remarked, looking at his stack of books.**_

'_**Luke says we're moving, he's got a house near your friend Lane.' Jess said standing up alongside her.**_

'_**Really? I can't imagine Luke in a house, he's always been here as long as I've known him.' Rory said picking up one of his books. 'You have quite the collection.'**_

'_**I guess, not as good as yours though.' He said watching her look through his books.**_

'_**So your sister caused quite a scene down there this morning.' Rory said remembering the reason she'd come up. He smirked to himself but didn't reply.**_

'_**You know Luke had a lot to deal with, the diner was busy he could have done without Ally throwing a tantrum. Since you're the reason she didn't have her straightners you could have at least helped him out in the diner.' Rory said crossing her arms over her chest.**_

'_**Could have, didn't want to, besides she deserved me throwing them out the window, she ripped out 25 pages of Oliver Twist, it was a first edition.' He explained.**_

'_**Ok now I want to slap her.' Rory said looking shocked. 'So I'm guessing your sister isn't big on reading.'**_

'_**I'm not entirely sure she know how to read anything besides Jane magazine and Cosmo.' Jess rolled his eyes.**_

'_**She doesn't know what she's missing.' Rory smiled at him, then looked at the time. 'Oh no, I have to go or I'll miss my bus…I'll uh see you later?' She half stated, half asked.**_

'_**Sure I guess.' He replied, a small smirk playing on his lips. She smiled again and raced down the stairs, grabbing a cup of coffee and a doughnut.**_

'_**I'll pay later Luke, thanks.' She yelled as she ran across the square, just as her bus was pulling up.**_

'_**So you want to tell me what that was about back at the diner?' Lorelai asked as they reached the Gilmore house.**_

'_**I just want to look my best for school you know, and well as much as I love my Uncle Luke he doesn't get it and my brother is useless, he was too busy with his head stuck in a book to notice anything, and so I got really mad at him because he wouldn't help me find my pink top. So I ripped some pages out of one of his books, how was I meant to know it was first edition or whatever, so he was furious and grabbed my straightners and threw them out the window.' Ally said sitting in a chair as Lorelai began sorting out her hair.**_

'_**You know it isn't Luke's fault and you really took it out on him. I know how important it is to a girl of your age to look good, especially in a new school, but maybe calm it down a little next time.' Lorelai said, already disliking Jess, and she'd only encountered him twice.**_

'_**I know, it's just they don't get it. It's hard living with two guys, and even in New York my mum wasn't exactly the type to take me out shopping or anything. She was always too busy drinking or yelling.' Ally sighed.**_

'_**Oh sweetie I know it must have been tough. Feel free to come round here anytime you need a little girl time.' Lorelai smiled at her.**_

'_**It must be great to have it being just you and Rory.' Ally said as Lorelai finished her hair.**_

'_**It is, we're best friends as well as mother and daughter, you should come round tonight, we're having our weekly movie night, which usually ends up happening every other night. It would be great if you could come, though we may have to work on that whole healthy eating, non-coffee drinking thing you have going, if you want to be an honorary Gilmore that is.' Lorelai smiled at her, as her eyes lit up.**_

'_**I'd love to! Thanks Lorelai, and thanks for my hair, it looks perfect now.' Ally smiled getting up from her seat. 'I'd better get to school, and apologise to Uncle Luke.'**_

'_**Good girl.' Lorelai nodded. 'See you tonight, about 7.'**_

'_**Ok, do you want me to bring anything?' Ally asked.**_

'_**Just yourself…Ooh and food from Luke's and coffee, apart from that just yourself.' Lorelai said ushering her out of the house.**_

_**A/N- Right please review and let me know what you think of this. I think I made this one even longer, sorry. Review…Hint…Review.**_


	4. Chapter 4: 'I don't like her'

Disclaimer: Don't own L Wish I did.

A/N- Please read and review. Sorry it took a while, but I've just started a distance learning course, so I am still trying to manage my time J

The strangest things

Chapter Four

'You invited Ally?' Rory asked, laying out bowls of junk food on the coffee table. Lorelai was in the kitchen grabbing some drinks.

'Yeah, that's ok with you isn't it. I just figured it's a new town and she doesn't really know anyone, she's your age.' Lorelai replied, whilst fighting with the oven.

'I guess. It's just that her tantrum this morning was a little strange, she seems a bit spoilt. I already put up with Paris throwing a tantrum about the Franklin.' Rory replied flopping onto the couch.

'No! Oh no!' Lorelai called, dropping the tray of pizza onto the floor. 'It's official, Gilmore's shouldn't cook, not even frozen pizza. Because it burns. Rory the oven hates me.'

'It does not, it probably just feels a little neglected. Tell you what how about I go pick up some food from Luke's.' Rory replied, getting back up from her seat.

'Sounds good, and I'm a little crabby because of the oven, so get extra coffee.' Lorelai said as the doorbell sounded. Rory pulled on her coat before opening it.

'Hi Rory! It was so nice of you and your mum to invite me tonight.' Ally smiled a sugary smile. 'Are you leaving?'

'Just going to pick up some food, but go on in, my mum's around somewhere.' Rory replied, picking up her bag and heading out the door, she walked quickly to the diner. The air was cold, so she wanted to get back as quickly as she could. A warm gush of air hit her as she entered the diner. Looking up, a smile appeared on her face as she saw Jess helping out, he was stood behind the counter arguing with Kirk.

'What's the problem?' Jess snapped.

'I asked for the bacon to be on the side.' Kirk said matter of fact.

'It is on the side, see there is the omelette., with no bacon, and there is the bacon.' Jess pointed to it, speaking to Kirk like he was five years old.

'But it's touching.' Kirk whined.

'Huh.' Jess nodded, noticing Rory standing near the door.

'I can't eat it if it's touching.' Kirk carried on, trying to make his point.

'Not my problem.' Jess said turning to face Rory.

'You just going to hover? Or could I get you something?' Jess smirked at Rory. 'You know someone really should teach you not to stare.'

Rory blushed slightly, approaching the counter.

'I have a large order, me and my mum are having a movie night, and mum invited your sister, so we need extra food.' Rory rambled. 'So I'll take three of everything I'm about to list. Burgers, fries, onion rings, coffee. Actually make it four coffee's, and three slices of cherry pie.' Rory replied.

'Ally won't eat that.' Jess said after writing it all down.

'That was just for me and mum. I was hoping you could pick something for your sister.' Rory replied. Jess smirked again.

'Coming right up.' Jess said handing the order over to Luke, who was cooking.

'I have something for you.' Rory said digging around in her bag.

'Yeah I hope so, you haven't paid yet.' Jess replied, eyeing her carefully.

'Right! Sorry, here.' She handed over some notes, the continued rummaging in her bag. 'Found it, here, it's not first edition or anything, but I saw it in a bookshop in Hartford and figured I should get it for you, since Ally ruined yours.'

'Oliver Twist.' He raised his eyebrows at her, trying too work out why she would bring him a gift. 'Thanks…' He was just about to continue when Dean walked in.

'Hey thought I'd find you here.' Dean smiled, kissing her gently.

'Hi, Dean I can't stay long I just came to grab some food for movie night, mum's expecting me.' Rory said.

'Right, I just wanted to see if you were still coming to dinner at my house tomorrow? I know we do it every Saturday but I thought I would check.' Dean said. Jess smirked behind the counter, watching the two of them.

'Uh I can't. Mum's throwing the Bracebridge dinner remember. Very last minute in the planning. I thought you were coming.' Rory said taking the food that Luke had just brought through. She struggled to carry it, but eventually balanced the box of food.

'Of course, must have slipped my mind. Ok so I'll se you then.' Dean said, kissing her again then leaving.

'Smart one there.' Jess said leaning on the counter. Rory glared at him, then turned to Luke.

'Luke, mum wanted me to check that you were coming. Are you?' Rory asked, trying to ignore Jess, who was leafing through the book she'd just given him.

'Yeah I am, so are Jess and Ally.' Luke nodded.

'Great, right I'd better get back. Bye.' Rory said, rushing out into the cold. Walking as fast as she could back to the house.

'Ooh good you're back!' Lorelai said helping Rory unload the food. 'You took forever.' She scolded.

'Sorry, I was talking to Jess, then Dean.' Rory explained.

'Ok well let's get the movie on.' Lorelai said excitedly.

_Two hours later._

'I just don't see the point in reading fiction. I'd rather read real life stuff, things that matter to me, like fashion advice and beauty tips. Real life stories in the magazines, things that are happening in the entertainment world.' Ally said after Rory had started a conversation about books.

'But fiction let's us look into others imaginations, helps us to see things differently, exposes us to a world that we'd otherwise never see.' Rory cried out.

'It's just boring. I'm telling you, it's no use trying to change my mind. Jess used to try when we were younger, but it never stuck.' Ally said running her fingers through her hair.

'Come on play nice now.' Lorelai tried to calm the situation down.

'I should probably go.' Ally hopped up. 'I had a great time though.'

'Us too, and remember you're welcome anytime.' Lorelai said, seeing Ally out.

'So?' Lorelai prompted sitting down next to Rory.

'So what?' Rory sighed, knowing what her mum was about to say.

'So? What is it your not saying about her?' Lorelai asked.

'I don't like her.' Rory replied, trying not to sound too mean.

'Why? I think she's nice, not as smart as you, but then who is.' Lorelai replied. 'She seems nice though.'

'It isn't about her not being as smart as me. She's just shallow, and self centred, the whole evening there wasn't one conversation that she didn't turn around on her. She's vain and annoying.' Rory said determinedly.

'Wow! Feel that strongly huh?' Lorelai asked.

'Yeah I do. It's just so odd, because she's so unlike her brother, he reads all the time, and he's interesting and let's you talk. He's so much easier to get along with.' Rory said hugging a cushion. Suddenly alarm bells rang in Lorelai's head.

'Honey, I don't want to judge before I really know someone, but just be careful with Jess. I don't trust him, everything I've heard about him so far hasn't exactly been good, and the impression he gave when they came for dinner wasn't great either.' Lorelai replied. 'I didn't know you guys had spoken that much.'

'Just a few times, and he's not all bad.' Rory defended him.

'Just be careful.' Lorelai said. Rory nodded then headed off to bed.

A/N. Please review. The next chapter will be the bracebridge dinner.


	5. Chapter 5: Bracebridge Dinner

Disclaimer: Don't own L Wish I did.

A/N- Please read and review. This has taken me forever, but I promise I will try and update all my stories more often. This part is the brace bridge dinner, hope you like it. Review and let me know.

The strangest things

Chapter Five

Rory and Lorelai stood in the hall of the inn welcoming their guests. First to arrive was Babette and Morey.

'Hey Sugars, ooh it's so good to be in the warm, it's snowing something awful out there.' Babette shook the snowflakes from her coat.

'Well if you'd like you can go straight to your rooms to warm up a little before dinner, we've put you in room six.' Lorelai said handing over the key.

'Thanks doll, and don't you two just look wonderful, like a picture.' Babette replied, accepting the key before walking off in search of their room.

'Wow the snow is coming down pretty heavy, I hope it doesn't spoil plans for the horse and carriage rides.' Lorelai looked a little anxiously towards the open door as Luke, Ally and Jess arrived.

'It's so pretty though.' Rory smiled, turning her head and locking eyes with Jess, as they made their way over to the two Gilmore's.

'The place looks nice.' Luke said as they reached them.

'Thanks.' Lorelai smiled, glowing with pride.

'What rooms do we have?' Ally asked impatiently.

'Uh let's see Luke, you and Jess have room eight and Ally I've put you in with Miss Patti.' Lorelai answered with a good natured smile on her face.

'Oh.' Ally looked down at the floor in disappointment, Rory struggled not to roll her eyes. Feeling she needed to get away.

'Hey Jess, would you like to see the library?' Rory ventured, aware that four sets of eyes had suddenly turned on her, hoping that she wasn't blushing again. Jess looked slightly taken aback but followed her wordlessly.

'Was that an exit strategy or did you just want some one on one time with me?' Jess smirked as they reached the empty library.

'Maybe a little of both.' Rory regretted speaking the second the words were left, turning from him quickly before he could see the embarrassment in her face, but it was too late, he began to smirk wider at her, almost breaking into a real smile. Chuckling softly beneath his breath he stood beside her, no more than an inch or two between them.

'Quite a collection in this place.' Jess said lifting his hand to pick out a copy of howl, just as Rory reached for the same book. Their hands brushed each others.

'Rory there you are.' Dean's voice filled the room and Rory pulled her hand away and spun to meet his gaze.

'Hey, sorry I didn't know you'd arrived. I was just showing Jess the library.' Rory said giving Jess one quick glance before taking Dean's hand and walking off with him.

*

'Hey is everything ok?' Rory asked her mum, just before they went out to the horses.

'Hmm, I had to move Ally in with us. I know you don't like her but she didn't want to sat with someone she didn't know. Is that ok?' Lorelai asked, a bit concerned about Rory's dislike for Ally and even more so for her like of Jess.

'Sure I mean if she really didn't want to share with Miss Patti then I guess it's the only option.' Rory replied.

'Thanks sweetie, now I'm going to get a carriage, you coming?' Lorelai asked.

'Urm, I think I'll wait for Dean if it's alright with you?' Rory replied looking across the lobby to where Dean was standing with Clara.

'Course it is, I'll just have to ride alone.' Lorelai smiled, already spotting Luke by one of the horses and heading over to him.

'Come on or we'll miss all the good horses.' Clara whined, tugging on her brothers arm.

'Sorry Rory looks like I'm spoken for.' Dean said giving her a quick kiss.

'Go, really it's fine.' Rory smiled watching as they walked off together. Five minutes later she was in a carriage by herself, just as they pulled away Jess jumped in beside her.

'What are you doing? That was dangerous.' Rory shouted in shock.

'Oh yeah you were going about a mile an hour.' He replied sarcastically. 'Besides I heard it was two per slay, you were breaking the rules. But if you want I can jump out again.'

'Don't!' Rory said a little too quickly putting a hand on his arm. Jess smirked at her.

'So what do you want to talk about?' Jess asked leaning back.

'Anything! Everything! Oh I just love the snow, it makes everything seem better.' Rory smiled brightly looking up into the sky, snowflakes fluttering across her cheeks and landing on her eyelashes. Jess looked across at her seeing the snowflakes on her eyelashes, her eyes closed as she breathed in the fresh snowy air. He sighed silently to himself, she was beautiful. No he couldn't think like that, he wrenched his head away and took a deep breath.

'What do you see in Dean?' He asked, half wanting her to say she didn't know, realise that he wasn't right for her and the other half wanting to pick a fight so that he'd stop thinking about her so much.

'What do you mean? He's great, he's sweet and kind.' Rory said turning to face Jess.

'Like a puppy dog.' Jess commented. Rory glared at him. 'It's just he doesn't seem like your type.'

'Well he is my type, he's exactly my type.' She crossed her arms across her chest defensively. He could stop now, leave it at that and try and get on her good side again. But he wouldn't.

'What do you talk about with Dean?' He persisted.

'I don't know, everything.' Rory replied. She was looking upset, alright enough, he told himself reaching out without thinking and taking her hand, entwining their fingers. She inhaled sharply, not expecting that.

'I'm sorry if I upset you.' He looked at her sincerely. Taking his hand back as they reached the inn again.

'That's ok, I'm fine.' Rory said getting back out of the carriage and going inside, back to the warm and out of the snow which was now falling harder and harder. She looked down at her hand and smiled.

'What's got you so cheery?' Lorelai asked curiously, as she watched her daughter smiling like a fool.

'Oh nothing.' Rory said quickly. 'I'm going to see if I can track down some coffee.'

'If you find it bring me some.' Lorelai instructed, watching anxiously as Jess walked back into the room.

'Did you enjoy the carriage ride?' Lorelai asked Jess.

'Well I won't be writing home about it anytime soon, but it didn't make me want to throw up either.' Jess replied.

'Good.' Lorelai spat out walking away.

*

'You know I don't think your mom like's me all that much.' Jess whispered in Rory's ear, coming up behind her whilst she was looking out the window at the heavy snowfall. She jumped slightly but then steadied herself, but didn't look around.

'What gives you that impression?' Rory asked breathing on the cold window pane and drawing snowflakes.

'Just a hunch, so why aren't you up in bed? I thought since we had such drama at dinner. Ranging from surprise retirements to drunken spoon playing, that you'd be tired out.' Jess moved so he was beside her, glancing sideways at the same time as she did the same, their eyes locking.

'Ally's sharing a room with us and she kept telling us all these stories about her old school, about herself. I just needed to get out, but I'll go back once I'm sure she's asleep. How about you, what's got you up so late?' Rory replied.

'Luke snores.' Jess shrugged, though usually this didn't bother him tonight he'd wanted to get out of the room. Explore a little.

'It's snowing pretty hard. If it keeps this up then we won't be able to get home tomorrow.' Rory leaned against the window frame, now facing Jess. He mimicked her, leaning the same way on the other side.

'Hmm you might be right.' Rory said stifling a yawn. Jess smirked at her again.

'You've got to get some sleep.' Jess instructed. 'Here I'll even walk you back to your room.'

'How gentlemanly of you.' Rory smiled, walking alongside him towards he room. As they reached it she pressed her ear to the door and heard nothing but silence. Satisfied that Ally was now asleep she smiled at Jess and opened the door.

'Sweet dreams.' Jess whispered as she closed the door. Rory leaned against the now closed wood and breath out, smiling to herself.

A/N- hope you all like it, hit the review button to let me know.


	6. Chapter 6: Waking up cold

Disclaimer: Don't own L Wish I did.

A/N- Took a while, I want to apologise for it taking so long. And thank everyone who's reviewed so far, keep it up J

The strangest things

Chapter Six

Rory shivered under the covered, trying to pull them up around her but finding it impossible, because there was nothing left to pull. Her back ached and she suddenly remembered why. She was currently lying on a pile of blankets on the floor. After Emily had stopped by last night and forced her and Lorelai out of the bed they'd been sharing. Leaving Rory and her mum on the floor, while Ally and Emily slept peacefully. Sitting up, she shivered even more as the blanket slipped from her. She decided to get up and dressed, and find some coffee, before the other guests woke up. Quickly pulling on a knee length denim skirt, and a blue jumper, with her black wool tights and black boots. She brushed her hair and made her way out of the room. Leaving the room, noticing as she did that her grandmother was gone, and Lorelai had made it back into her own bed. She went straight to the kitchen and made herself some coffee before turning and heading to the library, finding Jess sat on one of the windowsills reading a book. She smiled, and walked over. Sitting alongside him.

'Morning.' She smiled, glancing out the window for the first time. 'Whoa!'

'You hadn't seen that yet?' Jess asked, indicating the snow that was halfway up the window.

'I'm not fully awake yet. I hadn't really paid much attention to anything but coffee and you.' Rory said, not realising that the latter part of her word, brought a smile to Jess' face. Staring out the window she continued. 'How are people going to get home?'

'Wait for it to melt, or climb out of a second storey window.' Jess replied, which received a playful hit from Rory.

'It's really beautiful though.' She looked out over the gardens. 'Come on I want to see it from upstairs.' She said grabbing his hand and pulling him along with her.

**

Ally finished getting dressed, and made her way out into the hall. News had travelled round the now awake inn that the snow was too heavy for anyone to leave, and so all the other guests were down in the dining room having their breakfast, but Ally wanted to look around, she didn't want to sit in the crowded room and end up at a table with someone like Kirk, or Miss Patti. Instead she wandered round, stopping briefly as she saw her brother and Rory stood by a window together, Jess holding a book and Rory a cup of coffee. She moved on quickly and going downstairs, where much to her delight she saw Dean, going into the library. She followed him into the quiet room.

'Hey Ally. Have you seen Rory anywhere? I've not seen her since dinner last night.' Dean asked as he saw her.

'She was with Jess last I saw.' Ally shrugged, the jealousy in his eyes not going unnoticed by her.

'Where?' He asked, sounding more annoyed than before.

'She was upstairs.' She moved closer to him, and stood by the window. 'I guess we'll be stuck here for a while.'

'Yeah they think it should clear by tomorrow.' Dean replied, deciding not to go after Rory yet. Hoping she'd come and find him.

'Another night here! Typical, though I guess it wasn't so bad. Me and Lorelai spent a long time talking last night, past two in the morning.' Ally said ready to stir trouble again. 'Though Rory didn't even get back to the room until after I'd gone to sleep.' She watched the affect it had on Dean and was please. He was angry with Rory.

**

'Jess! Stop it! That tickles.' Rory squealed as Jess started tickling her sides, she squirmed around trying to get away from his grip. Holding his book above her head, moving it whenever he tried to take it. Laughing loudly. With one hand Jess made a grab for the book, whilst the other was holding onto her waist to stop her running away.

'Then give the book back.' Jess smirked good humouredly. Tickling her more. She laughed louder and tried to break away, but his grip on her waist was too strong, breathlessly she finally gave up. Stopped squirming and handed his book back.

'See was that so hard.' He chuckled, slowly moving his hand from her waist, both looking at each other, eyes locked.

'Rory! Where have you been? I've been looking for you all morning.' Dean's voice broke through the silence that had fallen after Jess had spoken, and the two of the moved apart. Rory smiling sheepishly at Dean.

'Sorry, we were just mucking about with his book. I didn't know you'd been looking for me.' Rory moved over to Dean and gave him a quick kiss.

'Right well, shall we go get some breakfast?' Dean asked. Leading her away before she could answer. Joining Ally who was waiting at the end of the hall. Rory quickly turned to wave to Jess, but he'd already walked off.

A/N- Hope you like it. Review and tell me what you think J


	7. Chapter 7: Talking in Closets

**Disclaimer: Don't own ****L**** Wish I did.**

**A/N- Reviews=****J**

**The strangest things**

**Chapter Seven**

**Rory had spent the entire day with Dean, hanging out around the inn playing board games and talking. Or rather listening to him talk about baseball, and other topics which held little interest for her. It was now nine in the evening and she was getting restless, the snow had yet to melt so she couldn't go home, and Dean didn't seem in any mood to stop talking. He sat across from her in the dining room, everyone had finished eating, a few gone up to bed or wandering round the inn, she hadn't seen Jess since this morning and that was bugging her too, she found herself looking for him whenever someone new entered a room. Finally needing to get away she stood up and smiled at Dean.**

'**I'm just going to see where my mum is.' Rory said cutting off Dean's sentence about his last baseball game. She felt bad, but he'd been talking for over an hour about one subject, a Gilmore couldn't be expected to stay quiet for so long. He didn't seem to mind though, just smiled back and stood up next to her, taking her hand.**

'**I'll come with you.' He said causing her to sigh silently, pulling her hand away.**

'**No it's ok, stay here.' She replied now feeling even more guilty when she saw his rejected look, she gave him a quick kiss before going upstairs, finding her mum in their room, thankfully alone.**

'**He's driving me insane.' Rory complained dropping onto the bed where her mum was sat with the television on.**

'**Who is babe?' Lorelai asked, her eyes still focused on the screen.**

'**Dean, all day he's been so clingy. I say I'm going to get something to eat, he follows, I say I need to take a walk and he comes too, I say I want to read and he just sits there staring at me, then starts talking about some sports thing he saw on the television. I can't breath, he's always there.' Rory said turning over so she was laying on her stomach, propped up on her elbows so she could see her mum, who had now switched the sound off on the television so she could hear Rory's outburst.**

'**Well you need to ease up on that love potion you've been giving him.' Lorelai tried to lighten the mood.**

'**It's not funny mum, he's suffocating me. I mean he's always there and when he's not he's calling me all the time.' Rory sighed. 'I need some space but he doesn't get that. I practically had to shout at him to stay down in the dining room when I said I was coming to find you, what do I have to do to make him realise that I need some time to myself?' Rory asked exasperated.**

'**Honey you just need to sit him down and explain that he needs to back off a little. He loves you so he'll understand.' Lorelai replied with the best answer she could think of, worried at the cracks that were showing in their relationship.**

'**I guess you're right, I mean it's better than my idea.' Rory laughed slightly.**

'**Which was?' Lorelai prompted.**

'**To avoid him for a week or two and hope he got the message.' Rory looked at her mother guiltily.**

'**He might get the wrong message, so are you going to talk to him?' Lorelai asked as Rory got to her feet and headed to the door.**

'**Tomorrow's fine. I'm just going for a little walk, I need some time alone.' Rory answered. Heading out the door, and down the corridor towards the linen closet, she opened the door and stepped inside.**

'**Jeez!' Rory shouted, spotting Jess sat on the floor with a book, she jumped back in surprise. 'What are you doing in the linen closet?'**

'**I could ask you the same thing.' He smirked up at her, as she slid down the door and sat opposite him. Her back against the door and him against a rack of linen.**

'**True, but I asked first.' Rory replied, moving so her back was against the opposite rack of linen to his. He looked up at her, marking his place in his book with his finger.**

'**I've been in here all day, just wanted somewhere quiet to read where I wouldn't have people coming in and out.' Jess said looking at her, she looked back guiltily.**

'**Then I ruined it by coming in, sorry. I'll go if you like.' Rory replied, but Jess shook his head.**

'**Stay, if you don't mind my company then I don't mind yours.' He smiled back at her, as she smiled at him. **

'**I'll stay then.' Rory said taking her own book and starting to read as Jess went back to his. Occasionally they would stop reading and talk about books, or movies, or random things that they both enjoyed. They were enjoying each others company, until they heard voices outside.**

'**Hey Dean.' That was Ally's sugary voice floating through the door. Rory froze at the mention of her boyfriends name, and started hoping he wouldn't find her. She didn't want to explain why she was in a cupboard with Jess, and she didn't want to deal with him being clingy again. She stayed silent, not going unnoticed by Jess who was watching her with intrigue.**

'**Oh Ally Hey, you haven't seen Rory have you?' He asked for the second time that day.**

'**Lost her again? You're getting careless.' Ally joked, getting a small laugh from Dean.**

'**Yeah it would seem so, she went to see her mum a couple of hours ago, but I just stopped by and Lorelai said she'd gone for a walk ages ago, that she needed time alone.' Dean replied a little bitterly.**

'**Alone? Why would she pick to hang out alone when she could talk to you?' Ally asked.**

'**That's what Lorelai said, that she didn't want to talk to anyone and just needed space.' Dean replied, leaning against the door to the closet. Rory looked over at Jess who was smirking at her.**

'**What?' She mouthed at him with a small smile.**

'**You wanted to be alone and you've spent two hours talking to me.' He smirked.**

'**I like your company.' She mouthed back, before listening to what Dean and Ally were saying.**

'**Well maybe it's not such a bad thing that she needs a little space, come on you can hang out with me and we can get to know one another.' Ally said sweetly.**

'**Sure, I'll see Rory tomorrow anyway.' Dean said after thinking it over for a while, Rory and Jess heard the footsteps walking away, and Rory went back to reading.**

'**Doesn't that bother you? That he blew off looking for you to hang with my sister?' Jess asked, Rory glanced up from her book.**

'**No, he's entitled to have friends as much as I am, it doesn't bother me. Besides what I said about needing time alone was true.' Rory shrugged her shoulders.**

'**But you're in a closet with me? Hardly the average example of alone is it?' Jess said, then smirked at her. 'Unless it was just Dean you wanted time away from.'**

**Rory looked up at him rolling her eyes, not wanting to go over this subject with Jess.**

'**I love him, but sometimes he's a little…possessive of me and my time.' Rory explained trying to come up with the right words to put it across. Jess nodded his understanding, smiling over at her before going back to his book.**

*****

'**Hey Rory, Dean came by for you earlier, asked me to let you know that he was looking for you, and then he came back about two hours later with Ally, and asked if you'd shown up yet and said to tell you to meet him for breakfast tomorrow.' Lorelai said the moment Rory slipped through the door at nearly three in the morning. Jess had just dropped her off and smiled at her as she shut the door, his presence going unnoticed by Lorelai and the fast asleep Ally.**

'**Oh he's telling me what to do now?' Rory asked with a sigh.**

'**I think you need to give him a break sweets, he's a good guy with a kind heart, he just wants to spend a little time with you.' Lorelai said offering Rory a spot in the bed alongside her. Rory quickly went to the bathroom and changed into some blue monkey pyjamas and joined her mum.**

'**You think I'm being a little tough on Dean?' Rory asked. Feeling guilty, if her mum was telling her to ease up then it must be true.**

'**Not too tough, I just think that he really loves you and wants to spend time with you. Is that such a bad thing?' Lorelai asked. Rory rolled onto her side so she was facing away from her mum.**

'**No it's not such a bad thing, just a little…much sometimes, but you're right I need to take it easier on him and let him know what I'm thinking. I'll talk to him at breakfast.' Rory agreed.**

'**Good thinking. Anyway it's our fault, I mean us Gilmore Girls make ourselves irresistible.' Lorelai grinned. 'So did you have a good night?'**

'**Yeah…Really good.' Rory smiled to herself before closing her eyes. 'Goodnight mum'.**

*****

'**Dolls! Wake up, the snows gone.' Babette announced loudly coming into the girls room early the next morning.**

'**Urh… What time is it?' Lorelai groaned rolling out of the bed and pulling on a dressing gown. Before heading to the window to see that it was true, the snow had melted and guests were able to leave. Lorelai immediately thanked Babette for the warning and went about getting dressed and seeing the guests off. Joined later by Rory as the last few guests left. Dean approaching them.**

'**Morning.' Rory smiled giving him a quick kiss. 'Sorry I missed you last night when you came by the room.'**

'**That's ok, so I guess breakfast is off since everyone is eager to get home, but maybe we can meet up for lunch?' Dean asked. Rory felt like turning him down but smiled and said she'd meet him at Luke's at noon. He smiled, kissed her again and then left. The last people to leave were Luke, Jess and Ally. Who all approached together.**

'**Bet you didn't expect to be here so long huh?' Lorelai laughed as they stopped in front of the two girls.**

'**It was unexpected, but still I had a good time.' Luke smiled. 'I lost business at the diner, but it was good.' **

'**Hey Don't you go blaming the loss of business on me? The diner would have been snowed in, nobody would of come in.' Lorelai playfully joined in the fight.**

'**But if I'd opened and had customers in there, they may have been stuck and had to keep buying food and drinks.' Luke replied.**

'**I cannot believe you would exploit others misfortune that way.' Lorelai acted mock offended, her hand flying to her mouth.**

'**I'm glad you guys came.' Rory cut in before they could carry on. Her eyes resting on Jess for a few seconds longer than needed.**

'**It was good fun. Shame I didn't see more of you though Rory, we could have gotten to know each other a little better.' Ally replied falsely, the sarcasm in her voice only picked up by Rory and Jess.**

'**Yeah shame.' Rory smiled back before turning to Jess as the others moved outside.**

'**So thanks for last night, I needed some time to just chill out with someone and not have to think all the time about what to say or…well just thanks, it's good to be bale to just read with someone.' Rory trailed off as Jess' smirk grew bigger.**

'**Yeah it was good, we should do it again sometime.' Jess smiled then walked off to join Ally and Luke.**

'**Come on hun, lets head home.' Lorelai said a minute later joining her daughter.**

**A/N- I made it longer for you. Hope you like it and please review! **


	8. Chapter 8: Shopping with the enemy

Disclaimer: Don't own L Wish I did.

A/N- Thanks for all your reviews. Keep them coming. Reviews=J

The strangest things

Chapter Eight

Winter break. In Rory's opinion it was the best time of year, the snow would always fall and her and her mum would play in it like they were both children, she had a break from school which meant spending a lot of time catching up with Lane, and of course on her reading. Another thing that she loved was that she didn't have to wake up early and take the thirty minute bus ride into Hartford. She loved her school and the things she learnt but sometimes wished it could be closer.

However before Rory would let herself relax and enjoy her break, being Rory she had to finish all her homework first. So that's exactly what she was doing. It was 9.30 in the morning and her mum had left for work a while ago after they'd both had breakfast at the diner, now back at home, Rory was in her room in the middle of some serious study. Her books scattered across the desk, along with pages of neatly written notes, all with parts of them highlighted in a rainbow of colours. Usually she would stay like this until lunch, then relax in the afternoon before going back to it and finishing off her holiday homework after dinner. Today however was proving different. After only an hour studying there was a loud knock on the door. She knew it wouldn't be Lane or Dean, they both knew better than to drag her away from studying on the first day of winter break, so intrigue guiding her, she stood up and made her way to the door. Opening it up to reveal Ally. The last person she thought would be standing at her door.

'Hey Rory, I'm really bored and since there's nothing to do in this town, I want to go shopping and so Luke suggested that I go into Hartford, which is stupid because I don't know my way round so I wouldn't be able to find the shops, so he suggested that I ask you. So here I am.' Ally said in a bored tone, paying more attention to her newly painted pink nails than to Rory, who looked back at her trying to work out what to do. On the one hand Rory didn't like Ally, and she really wanted to get her studying done. But on the other hand she didn't want to be horrible and maybe she should give Ally another chance.

'Well I was studying but I guess we could go shopping, why don't we swing by Lane's and see if she wants to join us.' Rory replied, opting to be the good girl, who helps out people even when she doesn't like them, besides it would be helping Luke out so she was pleased about that. Ally nodded her head.

'Sure whatever, I just want to shop.' Ally said shrugging her shoulders. Resisting the urge to slam the door in her face, Rory went and picked up her bag before heading out the door.

Half an hour later the three girls were sat on the bus into Hartford, Rory sat between the two others. As they talked about of all subjects Dean, which seemed to be one of Ally's favourites.

'So how long have you guys been together?' Ally asked twisting a stand of hair around her finger, and letting it fall against her shoulder before picking it up again and repeating the action.

'About a year.' Rory answered her.

'Wow so you guys are serious huh?' Ally replied looking over at Rory. 'It's strange because I wouldn't imagine Dean picking someone like you. I imagined him with someone less bookish. The pretty cheerleader type.'

Lane stifled a laugh at that, nudging Rory in the side and glancing at her best friend.

'Rory may not be the cheerleader type, but she's his type.' Lane stuck up for her friend, picking up on the underlying dig at Rory.

'Sure, I guess I can see it, I mean I bet you'd be really pretty if you out a little make-up on, maybe add some highlights to your hair. The other thing is I've never known a guy comfortable with dating someone who can basically eat their bodyweight.' Ally said with a small laugh.

'Yeah I guess Dean's unique that way, things like that don't bother him.' Rory said thinking how this bus ride was the longest of her life, despite having done this journey several times, she was sure it had gotten longer.

*

For four hours the girls walked around shops, listening to Ally talk and make subtle comments about Rory's looks and personality, before Rory and Lane finally broke away when Ally went to buy something and the other two said they'd meet her in the food court.

'That girl is hard work.' Rory said dropping into a seat with her tray of food and placing it on the table.

'Hard work! She's a piece of work, how many more times could she possibly try and make you seem unworthy of Dean, I swear if she makes one more comment about how you _could_ look pretty with a little effort I'll slap her.' Lane said passionately.

'Thanks for the solidarity but I think slapping her would be a bad idea. Besides she's seriously underestimating what it takes to make a Gilmore feel bad about herself. I've got tough skin and basically take anything she says with a pinch of salt.' Rory replied smiling across at Lane.

'She is seriously annoying though, she's so peppy and at the same time she's spiteful. She's got Luke wrapped around her little finger, the teachers at school love her, she's been accepted into the cheerleading squad and nobody notices the way she makes people feel bad about themselves with a few carefully worded sentences.' Lane said between eating fries.

'Careful what you say she's on her way over here.' Rory warned as Lane was about to speak again.

'You'd think in a food court this big I'd be able to find something low fat.' Ally complained sitting down with nothing but a bottle of water. Lane rolled her eyes at Rory and both suppressed a laugh.

*

'Hey hun you're back. Luke told me you and Ally went shopping, did you have a good time?' Lorelai asked as Rory walked through the door and dropped her bags onto the floor before joining her mum on the couch.

'Define fun?' Rory asked. 'It was more fun than having my teeth pulled out.'

'Most things are.' Lorelai said looking a little confused. 'Wasn't good huh?'

'I'd prefer to spend the day shopping with Paris and Grandma.' Rory said to make her point.

'Jeez it was that bad?' Lorelai handed Rory a pack of red vines to cheer her up.

'Bad doesn't even describe it, Lane thinks so too. She spent the whole day criticising the way I look, how I act, the amount I study, how much I eat. She mentioned on several occasions how she was shocked that Dean would want to date someone like me. I had to restrain Lane from hitting her.' Rory replied.

'I cannot believe that girl, she acts so sweet and then tries to tear my daughter apart, not happening. We should get back at her, oh I know we can break her hair straightners that ought to do it. Burn her clothes. Nobody upsets my daughter and gets away with it.' Lorelai said finally seeing Ally the way Rory had, and sticking up for Rory.

'No mum that's ok, no pay back required. Thanks for the offer though, it was just a bad day and to top it off I didn't finish my homework.' Rory replied smiling at her mum. 'So I'm going to head to my room and get some done.'

'Ok hun, I'll order food and call you when it's here. And if you change you're mind I'll gladly cut all her hair off in the middle of the night.' Lorelai called after Rory, who laughed before going into her room, shutting the door and sitting back at her desk to study. Wondering how Ally and Jess could be so different.

A/N- Sorry there's no Jess in this part, but I wanted to show more of Ally's character. So let me know if you love it, like it, hate it or if you think anything could have been better by reviewing. I am officially addicted to reviews.


	9. Chapter 9: 'Termites'

Disclaimer: Don't own L Wish I did.

A/N- Thanks for all your reviews. Keep them coming. Reviews=J

The strangest things

Chapter Nine

Rory was sat in the diner at a table with Dean, Lane, and Ally. The conversation being carried by Dean and Ally, while Lane worked on a list of records she wanted Rory to pick up for her in Hartford when she was back at school the next day. Leaving Rory staring out at the town square completely bored, the conversation mainly consisted of things that had happened at Stars Hollow High, all of which Ally laughed about loudly with Dean, saying that "You had to be there"

The last day of winter break and instead of enjoying the time off she was trying to think of an excuse to leave, and then feeling guilty for wanting to leave when her boyfriend was sat there, she should want to spend time with him, but could listening to him talk and laugh with Ally count as spending time with him? She doubted it, so once Lane had left. Because Mama Kim would be expecting her to be at home, when she returned from running her errands, and Lane still had to get the smell of fast food off her, and change into some mama Kim approved clothing. Rory excused herself by saying she needed to order some more coffee, going over to the counter, neither one at the table noticed she carried a full coffee mug with her.

'Need an escape route?' Jess asked, handing her a muffin without her even asking for one, she took it with a smile of gratitude.

'Thanks, and no escape route needed, just felt like coming to speak…' Jess cut her off before she could end her sentence.

'To someone with more than one brain cell.' He smirked.

'Jess don't.' Rory reprimanded him, she knew she shouldn't be talking to him because of the run in that Lorelai had with him the day before. Jess had apparently been rude to her, yelling that she didn't know anything about his life, so she should save her interfering for someone who cared. Lorelai had been fuming about it, and went on for an hour to Rory about how much of a bad guy he was, really messed up. In the short time he'd been here the town had all taken a disliking to him, naming him the town hoodlum and bad boy because he pulled a few harmless pranks. Rory smiled thinking of the fake murder he'd committed, and stealing but then returning the gnome from Babette's garden. They'd held a meeting about his disruption to the town. She knew that she shouldn't be talking to him, but she couldn't help it. He was nice to her, and only her and that intrigued her.

'What are you smiling at?' He asked an amused smirk on his face, he'd been watching her all morning and this was the first time she'd smiled, and he was the one who'd made it happen. Which gave him a strange feeling of contentment.

'Nothing, just wondering if they ever cleared up that whole fake murder thing.' She smiled seeing the instant recognition in his eyes, he smirked back at her.

'Well they did hold that meeting, you should be careful talking to a criminal.' He raised an eyebrow at her, making her laugh which got Dean's attention. He got up from the table and walked to her side, putting an arm around her.

'Got what you needed babe? We were thinking of heading down to play some basketball, or rather I play and you and Ally watch.' Dean explained, Rory tried not to roll her eyes at the thought. Jess however wasn't so subtle.

'Wow, your own personal cheerleaders, how thrilling for Rory.' Jess said sarcastically.

'Shut up Jess, nobody asked you what you thought about it. I can tell Rory's bored just sitting around here so I figured I would take some action.' Dean said angrily.

'Never confuse movement with action.' Jess said looking to Rory, wondering if she'd picked up on the quote.

'What's that suppose to mean?' Dean demanded.

'It's a Hemmingway quote.' Rory explained, watching the amused smirk on Jess' face, he'd used a quote for her, it was like their own little language that they'd learnt to speak, using quotes.

'Sure whatever but what is it suppose to mean?' Dean said, by this time Ally had joined them at the counter, looking bored and eager to get down to the basketball court so she could cheer on Dean.

'Who knows what my brother talks about half the time, let's go.' Ally said in a whiney voice.

'Just because you're moving them somewhere else doesn't mean you're taking action, you are confusing movement with action.' Jess shrugged.

'You know you're really starting to bug me.' Dean said annoyed.

'Huh.' Jess replied.

'Rory get your things and let's go.' Dean demanded.

'Ooh that's good, now say, Get in there and make me my dinner!' Jess smirked.

'Jess.' Rory pleaded, using only his name, knowing he would understand what she was asking him.

'Ok I'm stopping.' Jess said staring Dean down.

'Rory? Are you coming?' Dean asked.

'Uh no, I need to get home. Me and my Mum are going shopping this afternoon.' Rory shook her head. 'You two go without me'

'Great, let's go.' Ally smiled at Dean, who looked annoyed but leaned down and kissed Rory before leaving the diner.

'I wish you wouldn't mess with Dean so much.' Rory sighed.

'I am the way I am.' Jess shrugged. 'So what now? You want to hang out?'

'I really do have to meet my mum at home.' Rory apologised, getting up to leave. 'Oh,' She said reaching the door. 'For the record I don't like Hemmingway.'

'You're kidding!' Jess said in shock, 'How can you not like Hemmingway?'

'To be continued.' Rory laughed, walking out of the diner, leaving Jess hoping that conversation would be continued soon.

*

'Termites!' Rory looked at her mother with a shocked expression. 'Our house had termites?' Rory wanted conformation on this, how could there house have termites.

'Yes, termites, and they are eating away at our foundations, that's why my foot went through the porch, because they ate it.' Lorelai said. Both girls were stood in front of the house looking over at it.

'Well how bad is that? What do we need to do?' Rory was worried. 'We don't have to move right?'

'No hun, but we'll have to tent the place to get them out, and then have some work done because they've been eating the foundations so the house could collapse.' Lorelai said not noticing the look on Rory's face.

'Our house could collapse.' Rory said loudly.

'Uh huh, but it's ok we'll fix it, all I need to do is get a loan from a bank because let me tell you it is not going to be cheap, you'd think for the price I have to pay that they'll be re-housing each termite with their own New York City penthouse, and rebuilding the foundations with solid gold blocks.' Lorelai said dramatically.

'So is it safe to go inside?' Rory asked.

'Yeah sure.' Lorelai smiled. 'After you.'

'Mum! Is the house going to collapse if I go in there?' Rory asked.

'No it won't collapse, or it shouldn't. But we can't stay here until it's over with so lets go in and grab some of our stuff, Sookie said she can put us up.' Lorelai said.

'She doesn't have room for both of us, I'll go to Lane's.' Rory said tentatively stepping onto the porch.

'So termites huh?' Rory still couldn't believe it.

'Termites.' Lorelai confirmed.

*

'Don't you look cheerful.' Jess smirked as a very upset looking Rory sat down at the counter in the diner. She half smiled, half glared back at him.

'Our house had termites, we can't get a loan. I've been staying at Lane's for two nights and Mrs Kim is starting to freak me out, I swear she's two steps away from trying to convert me, I had a huge fight with my mum because I told my Grandma that we needed money and mum didn't want to borrow it from her, so yeah I'm as cheerful as they come.' Rory moaned.

'Will coffee help?' Jess asked filling her a cup.

'It can't hurt.' Rory said sipping it.

'Still look at the bright side.' Jess shrugged.

'There's a bright side? I'm not speaking to my mum, I don't see a bright side.' Rory said gloomily.

'At least you don't have to live with Ally.' Jess replied.

'Good point, but you didn't have to deal with Paris' neurotic meltdown at lunch today because I hadn't had time to rewrite one of Louise's articles for the Franklin.' Rory added.

'Well you didn't have to wake up at six to open a diner.' Jess countered with a smirk. Rory was starting to smile at their good natured banter.

'Hmm well I had Paris on my case all day for not telling her what my PSAT scores were.' Rory thought for a minute.

'OK, I had to deal with Taylor earlier because he thought I stole come pennies from the correct change thing in the market.' Jess said.

'And did you?' Rory asked curiously.

'I may have, so do I win?' Jess asked, she smiled at him. Forgetting about him basically admitting to stealing it.

'No. I'm staying with Lane and not only is her mum freaking me out, but we fell out because she decided to become a cheerleader.' Rory added.

'Huh, Lane Kim a cheerleader. Didn't see that coming.' He smirked. 'Well each to their own I guess.'

'You're right, I was so stupid fighting with her over this, it is her choice. And it's my mums choice not to take that money I had no right to interfere' Rory said. 'I'll have to talk to them both tonight. So can you top that?'

'I have to close the diner tonight because Ally said she feels a headache coming on and of course Uncle Luke believes her, he's not used to having girls around, all Ally did was mention she had women's problems.' Here Jess used air quotes. 'And Uncle Luke let her off work and is staying out of her way.' Jess said.

'Wow, tough break. Anyway as much as I would love to stay and chat, I have to go and meet Dean.' Rory said hopping off her seat felling way better than when she came into the diner.

'Ok Ok you win, your day is far worse.' Jess said dramatically throwing his hands up in defeat.

'What are you talking about?' Rory turned around confused.

'Meeting Dean. I feel for you.' Jess mocked. Rory smiled and stuck her tongue out at him before leaving.

A/N- REVIEW PLEASE, I love to get reviews.


	10. Chapter 10: First editions

Disclaimer: Don't own . Wish I did.

A/N- Thanks for all your reviews. Keep them coming. Reviews= Love

The strangest things

Chapter Ten

Lorelai and Rory moved their things back into the house, after it had been tented and repaired, although it hadn't taken long, both girls were very happy to be back. However much each girl loved Sookie and Lane, staying with they had begun to get annoying, in the case of Lorelai staying with Sookie, she was getting stressed at how many minor injuries Sookie got whilst cooking. In Rory's case it wasn't Lane bugging her, because they'd sorted out the small fight they'd had about the cheerleading, but Mrs Kim made for a very uncomfortable living situation. So on the day when they moved back in, both girls ran round the house delightedly saying hello to furniture, appliances and clothes they'd left behind.

'I never knew how much I could miss this place.' Lorelai said bouncing about on the couch.

'Yes! I have my bed back.' Rory yelled through to the lounge, jumping onto her bed, a few seconds later Lorelai appeared in the doorway. 'And my books!'

'So…now that we're all settled in, do you want to hear some gossip?' Lorelai asked. Rory turned to her mum attentively.

'You're not turning into Miss Patty and Babette are you?' Rory asked mockingly.

'Ha, funny child. No I'm not, I just heard something interesting from Patty today, it seems that Taylor is on the war path.' Lorelai said, Rory laughed and shook her head.

'Well that's hardly news, he's always on the war path for some reason.' Rory said going over to leaf through her books, holding a copy of Howl in her hands, flicking through the pages, her eyes skimmed the notes that Jess had left.

'I know he's always on the war path, but this time he's after Jess. Apparently Jess went into the market last week, and somehow without anyone noticing, managed to glue all the boxes of pop tarts to the shelf.' Lorelai said, Rory froze knowing how much the town already disliked him, and now he'd done this, however part of her was trying not to smile, though this she failed, and had to hide her face in the book.

'Now I am not his biggest fan, to say the least, but even I admit that it was sort of funny, but Luke's gone crazy about it because Taylor keeps yelling at him to sort things out. You know I really wish that little hoodlum would think of other people before doing something stupid like this.' Lorelai was now fuming, thinking back to how stressed Luke had seemed earlier.

'It was just a prank, besides I bet Taylor can still sell them, the box may be a little ripped when he pulls them off, but the goods will be fine.' Rory defended, causing the concern of Lorelai to grow, she'd hoped Rory wouldn't jump to his defence.

'Hun whether he can sell them or not is beside the point, Jess is being disruptive, at least his sister doesn't pull stunts like this, she may be a little self centred, but she's also sweet and is nice to Luke and doesn't cause him so much stress. But hun, Jess is not a good guy, you may think that he is but nobody else in this town can see it, Ally is a little shallow but most of the town like her, not one person besides you and Luke, think Jess is a good guy.' Lorelai replied. 'He pulls stupid pranks, he's sarcastic, he barely speaks to anyone, he drinks, and smokes…'

'Stop it! Just stop it! You don't know him, nobody gave him a chance when he first got here, of course he was going to be moody when he'd just been moved from his home without being asked, but nobody took that into consideration, they judged him immediately, so is it any wonder that he acts up. Don't you think there might be a good reason.' Rory yelled in defence, Lorelai looked slightly taken back. Neither had noticed that Dean had appeared in the kitchen, until he cleared his throat, both of them looked round to see him.

'Um, sorry your door was open and I wanted to see if you'd settled in again, and if Rory wanted to go out somewhere.' Dean said sheepishly.

'Sorry Dean, you've caught us at a bad time.' Lorelai apologised.

'Yeah I figured, I sort of heard and for what it's worth Rory I agree with your mum, I think you need to stay away from Jess, I don't trust him.' Dean said, but it didn't have his desired effect on her, she slammed the book down on her desk, grabbed her car keys and ran from the house. Got into the car and drive to the diner, all the time thinking _What are you going to do when you get there? Why are you going to see Jess? You shouldn't be doing this._

Still she pulled up outside, walking in and found Jess and without thinking grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the car, driving off down the street.

'I can honestly say I have never been kidnapped before, it's interesting.' Jess smirked at her.

'Sorry, I just needed to get away for a while.' Rory said pulling out of Stars hollow.

'And decided to take me with you.' Jess said curiously.

'I had a fight with my mum about you, she mentioned your prank in the market and I defended you, anyway then Dean joined in and was agreeing with my mum that I should stay away from you and…I don't know something snapped and I just lost it and left and came to see you. I guess I want to prove to myself that I was right about you, that you are a good guy.' Rory said pulling onto the road to Hartford.

'And if you decided I'm not?' Jess asked. Rory looked at him holding his gaze for a few seconds, before looking back at the road.

'I've already decided that you are.' Rory smiled, pulling the car over at a little bookstore, both of them got out and went into the dark store, going down the staircase to the bottom floor, where there was a collection of first editions, that were out of both of their price ranges, but Rory liked to come here after school sometimes and sit amongst the classics and think, or read. She slid down the wall at the end of the two tall bookcases, Jess sitting on the floor next to her.

'You ok Ror?' He asked her, her heart skipped a beat as he shortened her name to Ror, turning to him with an almost sad expression she asked him a question that had been playing on her mind for a while.

'Why are you only nice to me?' Rory said quietly, his gaze moved away from hers and he got up to browse through the books. She should have known he would become evasive, it amused her a little to watch him avoid her eyes, which she kept steadily on him.

'How often do you come here?' Jess asked eager to move the conversation on, he was fine hanging out with her, he liked being nice to her and talking to her, he knew he liked her more than anyone else in that town, but he didn't feel comfortable outright admitting how he felt about her, so instead he picked up a copy of _on the road _by Kerouac, first edition published in 1957. He'd love to own that, but the price tag put him off, and he put it back and settled back on the floor next to a silent Rory.

'You're quiet.' He ventured, knowing it would bring up the same uncomfortable subject as before, but needing her to talk to him, he didn't want her to stay silent, because unlike a lot of the time this silence wasn't a comfortable one.

'I can't figure you out Jess.' Rory said chewing on her bottom lip nervously.

'I am a mystery.' He shrugged, leaning his head back against the wall.

'I want to know you, you know me so well already. Probably better than anyone else, you can read me like I'm one of the novels we both love, but you…tell me something about yourself, something important to you that nobody else knows.' Rory pleaded, Jess figured this was better than talking about his feelings for her so relented, closing his eyes as if to shut out the world, he drew all his courage together and began to speak.

'Before I left to come here my mother told me that I was useless, and that she never wanted to see me again, that I was going to end up wasting my life, and becoming a failure just like my father.' Jess said, Rory could see the pain across his face. 'That's why I cause trouble, smoke and all that, because that's all anyone expects so why disappoint.'

'Jess…I know you can do more than they all think, you're the smartest person I know, if you just put your mind to it then you could do anything you wanted.' Rory said taking his hand in hers, Jess looked down at their joined hands with a small smirk.

'Anything huh.' He smirked, she nodded at him, holding his gaze unable to move, his thumb stroked over her hand causing shiver to run through her. He was the first to break eye contact, getting to his feet and pulling her up with him.

'How about we go get some coffee.' Jess suggested, Rory nodded eagerly and followed him out of the store.

*

'I don't know what her problem is lately, she just stormed out of the house, and then you tell me she pulled Jess out of the diner and drove.' Dean fumed, sitting on the bench in the gazebo with Ally. Who shook her head pretending to be concerned for his relationship, resting her hands on her lap she looked at him.

'Can I tell you my honest opinion?' Ally asked him.

'Go ahead, it'd be nice for someone to talk to me instead of running off.' Dean said bitterly, facing Ally with an apologetic smile. 'Sorry I don't mean to take it out on you, you've been a good friend. Go ahead and tell me what you think.'

'Rory doesn't appreciate you, she doesn't know how good she has it. I mean you're so talented and she just doesn't appreciate you. You deserve better than her, you deserve someone who'll really care about you.' Ally said, he caught her eye and smiled sadly.

'Rory's nice, but sometimes I feel like she doesn't have the time for me anymore.' Dean sighed looking into Ally's eyes. 'Still I've got you to talk to.'

'Yeah you do.' Ally smiled at him, he leaned forward a little.

'She really left with Jess?' Dean asked.

'Uh-huh, half the town saw.' Ally confirmed.

'And…you? How do you feel about me?' He asked, looking at her intently. She replied in all honesty.

'I really like you Dean.' She whispered, taking his hand. He leaned forward and was about to kiss her, when a voice called his name angrily from behind….

A/N- Review please, hope you don't hate me too much for the cliff-hanger.


	11. Chapter 11: The kiss, The fight and Love

Disclaimer: Don't own . Wish I did.

A/N- Thanks for all your reviews. Keep them coming. Reviews= Love

The strangest things

Chapter Eleven

'Dean! What are you doing, if you haven't forgotten you're with Rory.' Lane's voice was thunderous, Dean jumped to his feet and stumbled backwards a little, not know how to act. He looked down at his feet unable to come up with an adequate reply, though as it happened he didn't have to, Ally was up on her feet and walked towards Lane, both girls stood staring at one another.

'Rory doesn't love Dean!' Ally said placing her hands on her hips.

'And how would you know that?' Lane demanded.

'I've seen the way she looks at my brother, how she talks to him. She's in love with Jess, and Dean deserves someone better than her.' Ally shouted.

'What! You've lost your mind. Rory doesn't love Jess, she loves Dean, you know her boyfriend, and even if she did have feelings for Jess is this really the way to deal with it.' She looked over at Dean.

'She's never around, and when she is she's angry at me for something or she's distracted. I don't deserve to be treated that way.' Dean said angrily, joining the two girls.

'You think Rory deserves you going behind her back like this. She would never do anything like this.' Lane snapped back.

'Shows what you know, right now Rory is off goodness knows where with Jess, she ran into the diner and pulled him out and they drove away together.' Ally said triumphantly.

'Jess is her friend. Just because they are hanging out together doesn't mean anything is going on.' Lane replied.

'This is none of your business.' Dean snapped, she looked at him with all the anger she felt towards him right now.

'You talk to Rory tonight or I will.' Lane said before storming off down the street. She needed to talk to Rory.

*

Rory pulled up in her driveway two hours later, feeling guilty for shouting at her mum and Dean, and for running off, even if she did have a good time while she was out, she wanted to make things right. But as she got out of the car she was greeted by Lane rushing to her side.

'Hey, are you ok?' Rory asked, locking her car.

'Um yeah, I just have to ask you something and I want you to remember that I am your best friend and we never lie to each other.' Lane said trying to keep her nervousness out of her voice.

'Ok…?' Rory led Lane to the porch steps and sat down next to her. 'What is it, you're freaking me out.'

'Someone may have mentioned to me today that you might be in love with Jess, I wanted to know if it's true.' Lane looked Rory in the face and saw the shock there.

'Who? Who said that?' Rory asked.

'It doesn't matter, just please tell me it's not true so I can relax.' Lane replied. Rory looked away.

'Lane…' There were tears in her voice which made Lane worry, surely it couldn't be true, and yet Lane's thoughts interrupted with Rory's next words. 'I don't know what to say.'

'Just tell me the truth.' Lane begged.

'I'm falling in love with Jess.' Rory admitted. 'Nothings happened though!'

'Rory! You have a boyfriend.' Lane said shaking her head.

'I know, but I push my feelings for Jess aside, I tried to ignore them and thought that if I just worked hard on my relationship with Dean then they'd go away. But then you asked me about it and it hit me full force that I am falling in love with him. I know I'm such a terrible person, but I didn't mean for this to happen. I guess I lied to myself enough to start believing it was true.' Rory shook with tears, and Lane wrapped her in a hug.

'You're not a terrible person. You can't help who you fall in love with, but you do need to tell Dean.' Lane said firmly. Rory nodded her head and dried her eyes.

'So you're really in love with Jess?' Lane couldn't quite believe it.

'I'm not quite in love yet, but it's rapidly heading that way. I don't know how to explain it, he just makes me feel special. Whenever I see him my heart starts racing, and I can't catch my breath, and I think about him all the time, every time I hear him name my pulse flutters.' Rory said leaning back against the railings. Both girls looked up as the door opened.

'I thought I heard voices. What are you girls doing out here?' Lorelai asked.

'Just a little girl talk.' Lane replied, not sure if Lorelai knew everything, and doubting that she did.

'Uh mum there's something I need to tell you.' Rory said seriously. Lorelai nodded and sat down cross legged on the porch.

'Go ahead.'

'First I wanted to tell you that I'm so sorry for how I acted this afternoon.' Rory said looking down at her hands. 'And I wanted to tell you that I'm breaking up with Dean tonight.'

'Honey why?' Lorelai asked, not expecting this to be the reason for the girl talk.

'Because I'm falling in love with someone else.' Rory admitted, she glanced up to see how her mum was taking this. Lorelai stared at her daughter.

'Jess?'

'Yeah.'

'I see. Rory are you sure about this? Dean has been so good to you, and you know what I think of Jess.' Lorelai said choosing her words carefully, hoping to avoid another fight.

'I am sure, believe me I've tried to push these feelings aside but I can't they are there and there's nothing I can do about that. It's only fair that I break things off with Dean, even if Jess doesn't feel the same about me.' Rory said.

'Oh I don't think you have to worry there, you may still be just falling for him, but he's fallen. Jess is entirely in love with you.' Lane said truthfully, she'd suspected it for a while, but now she was certain of it, she'd just not realised that Rory felt the same. 'And I can't tell you why, but I think you're doing the right thing getting rid of Dean.'

'Why?' Lorelai and Rory asked together, despite Lane telling them that she couldn't say why.

'I can't say. You need to talk to Dean about that.' Lane said.

'No please Lane, just tell me, I'd rather hear it from you so I can process whatever it is.' Rory begged.

'Fine, but if he asks you didn't hear it from me.' Lane said firmly. 'I caught him this afternoon about to kiss Ally.'

'What!' Lorelai yelled furiously. 'That little…'

'Mum it's ok.'

'Ok? How can this be ok?' Lorelai asked.

'Because I've been treating him terribly, and I can hardly be angry at him for this, when I've fallen in love with someone else.' Rory shrugged. Both Lane and Lorelai started smiling. 'What?' Rory asked.

'You just said fallen in love, not falling.' Lane replied.

'Did I?' Rory smiled a little, resting a hand on her cheek.

'Yeah you did.' Lorelai nodded.

'Ok so I love Jess.' Rory said breathing out slowly. She jumped to her feet. 'I need to go and break up with Dean.' She added still smiling a bit, backing away from the porch.

'You need to what?' Dean's voice caused her to pause in her tracks, she looked fearfully at her mum and Lane, she'd never broken up with someone before and she hadn't planned it to go this way. She turned to look at Dean.

'Uh Dean, we need to talk.' Rory said nervously.

'So I hear! Did Lane tell you, is that why you're doing this, because I'm sorry. We can work this out.' Dean said panicking.

'No it's not because of that, Dean.' She took his hands in hers. 'I don't want to hurt you, but things haven't been working between us for a while.' Rory said softly.

'We can fix it.' Dean said catching her gaze and holding it, but Rory looked away tears threatening to fall.

'No. Dean we can't fix things this time, it's better we both move on now.' She pulled her hands from his grip.

'Move on.' He shook his head. 'You mean you like Jess.'

'Dean, I didn't plan this.' Rory apologised. 'But yeah I've got feelings for Jess, nothings happened though.'

'Is that a dig at me for almost kissing Ally?' Dean asked.

'No it wasn't but there you go see, you said you love me and want to work things out, but you've obviously got feelings for Ally.' Rory replied backing up a little.

'Yeah well at least she likes me back.' Dean yelled.

'Fine then, be with Ally!' Rory almost laughed.

'You think this is funny?'

'What are you trying to save Dean, you're holding onto us, but there's nothing left, you like Ally and I'm in love with Jess. There is no us anymore, so what are you clinging onto?' Rory questioned.

'I don't want you with him!' Dean yelled.

'What? So you're fine with us breaking up as long as I don't date Jess.' Rory said looking at him in disbelief.

'Yeah, even if that means staying with someone I don't love anymore.' He let slip out.

'Well you don't have a say. You're not my boyfriend anymore.' Rory shouted, going back over to her mum and Lane. He stood staring for a few minutes before storming off, walking towards the diner her stormed inside.

'What's wrong?' Ally asked, at his side in seconds.

'Rory broke up with me.' Dean said angrily. Jess' head snapped up on hearing that, the whole diner stopped and looked at Dean, all trying to work out what had happened, Jess didn't stick around long.

'Luke I'm taking a break.' He shouted.

'You've only just got back.' Luke shouted after him but it was too late Jess had run from the building towards the Gilmore's house.

A/N- Sorry it took me so long to write this. Hope you like, please review.


	12. Chapter 12: The early days

Disclaimer: don't own.

Chapter twelve

'Is it true?' Jess asked, approaching the three woman who were still sat on the porch, talking over the break-up. Rory's eyes snapped to meet his, Jess' eyes were frantic looking for answers. Lorelai and Lane looked at each other.

'Depends what you're asking about, a lot of things are true.' Lorelai called but was silenced as Rory stood and headed over to where he stood, stopping a few inches away from him.

'It's true.' Rory breath out the words, Jess nodded taking it in.

'Why…?' He asked, knowing he needed no other words to make her understand what he was asking.

'Don't you know?' She said with a small smile. 'Jess…' Her voice broke as she spoke his name, and he leaned forward and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She responded by putting her arms round his neck. Pulling back a few moments later, and resting her forehead against his, staring steadily into his eyes. Lorelai and Lane looked on in astonishment how the two of them managed to convey so much feeling, in a few words, yet both seemed to understand.

Rory bit down on her lower lip and looked up at him shyly.

'So does this mean you're my boyfriend?' Rory asked.

'I might not be a very good one.' Jess said warningly. She smiled up at him and laced their fingers together.

'Yes you will, because you…' She stopped herself, but Jess understood what she was saying, he looked back at her steadily trying to read her expression.

'Because I love you.' He finished her thought, her heart skipped a beat hearing the words spoke out loud, sighing in happiness she kissed him again.

'I love you too.' She said hugging him tightly.

'Enough already.' Lorelai rolled her eyes. 'Jess how would you like to stay for dinner?'

'Uh…' Jess was taken back by her invitation, as was Rory who smiled appreciatively at her mother.

'Well I have to get used to you sooner or later right?' Lorelai explained. 'So come on, join us three for dinner.'

'Uh sure.' Jess said reluctantly.

'Do you want to use the phone to call Luke?' Lorelai asked.

'He'll figure it out.' Jess shrugged, getting an annoyed stare from Lorelai.

'Ok, I'll call him.' Jess relented. Kissing Rory one more time, before taking her hand and walking inside the house, not quite believing that they were together.

*

Ally leaned against the counter in the empty diner, the only people there were herself and Dean, and Luke out in the kitchen. She smiled over at Dean.

'You ok?' She asked.

'Hmm, yeah. I didn't love her anymore, but I just didn't want her to be with Jess. I didn't think she'd break up with me.' Dean replied.

'It's her loss. Jess isn't exactly reliable, I don't know what she see's in him, evidently something thought, because Luke just got a call from him, saying he's staying to dinner at the Gilmore's. They didn't waste much time getting together did they?' She said watching Dean carefully.

'No they didn't.' He replied catching her eyes. 'So uh…about earlier.'

'Yeah?'

'Would you like to go to dinner sometime? You know like a date?' Dean asked. Ally smiled triumphantly.

'Sounds good, how about tomorrow? You can pick me up at six, we'll go somewhere nice, I don't like having dates in diners or anything, which let's face it is probably the best Jess will come up with for Rory.' Ally laughed.

'Oh don't worry, I'll come up with something far better than Jess will for Rory, you're right it is her loss, she's welcome to your brother. I have someone better now.' He smiled at her. 'Six it is, I'll make reservations at a nice place in Hartford, how's that?'

'Perfect.' Ally smiled.

*

'So let me get this straight, in the space of ten minutes Rory broke up with Dean and started dating Jess, who she's in love with. Meanwhile Ally and Dean started dating.' Luke looked over the counter at Lorelai the next morning, shaking his head in disbelief.

'Yeah, apparently Rory had been falling for him for a while, and Dean wasn't in love with her anymore he just didn't want her to be with Jess. I didn't know about Ally and Dean though.' Lorelai replied, holding up her empty cup for more coffee, Luke rolled his eyes but served it anyway.

'Yeah last night just after Jess ran out of here, the two of them got to talking, next thing I know Ally's telling Jess when he gets in that she's with Dean now. The two of them have been fighting pretty much all night, because Ally made some comment about Rory, and Jess said something about Dean…I don't know, all I know is neither of them are willing to come down here and help with anything this morning.' Luke said annoyed.

'Wow, drama.' Lorelai smiled, as her daughter walked into the diner, a smile fixed onto her face. 'Hello daughter of mine.'

'Morning mother of mine.' Rory smiled. 'Why'd you leave without me this morning? I wake up to find a post-it on my head telling me to meet you here. You could have just woke me.'

'Oh I tried, you scratched me.' Lorelai said holding up her arm to show a faint scratch mark. 'I determined it was too dangerous to try harder to wake you. Besides you would have slowed me down, making yourself extra pretty to come for breakfast.' Lorelai teased, taking note of the extra effort Rory had put into her hair, and the outfit she'd chosen.

'It didn't take me long.' Rory blushed. 'Have you eaten yet?'

'No, me and Luke have been gossiping.' Lorelai said with a playful smirk on her face.

'Oh jeez, we weren't gossiping.' Luke replied pouring Rory some coffee. Lorelai was about to speak again when Jess entered the diner, from behind the curtain. He paused for a second as he saw Rory.

'Hi.' He said to her.

'Hi.' She smiled shyly back.

'Hi.' He said to Lorelai.

'Uh hi.' Lorelai replied.

'Hi.' Jess said to Luke who looked between the two teenagers with a baffled expression.

'Hi.' Luke replied.

'I have to get to school.' Rory said.

'Yeah me too.' Jess added.

'Bye.' Rory said to Jess.

'Bye.' He replied to her then turned to Lorelai. 'Bye'

'Uh bye.' Lorelai replied.

'Bye.' Rory said to Luke. Who replied with a goodbye.

'Bye.' Jess said to Luke.

'Bye.' Luke said even more confused as the two teenagers left the diner together.

'What was that?' Luke asked.

'I guess things are still a little…new between the two of them, they're getting used to the whole, being together thing.' Lorelai laughed as Ally walked out from behind the curtain, and Dean walked into the diner. 'Brace yourself for part two.' Lorelai said.

'If we have to sit through another nervous babbling of hi's..' Luke sighed. They didn't however, as Ally simply walked round from behind the counter and kissed Dean.

'See you late Uncle Luke.' Ally waved as the two of them left together.

'Huh…' Lorelai said.

'They seem more comfortable.' Luke mention.

'Yeah, I think I prefer Rory and Jess' greeting, more innocent and new love, not to mention funny.' Lorelai replied, gazing out to the town square at the two new couples, who were standing as far apart from one another as possible. Rory and Jess at the bus stop, and Ally and Dean heading for Stars Hollow High.

'Which couple do you think will last longest?' Lorelai asked.

'I can't guess that, that's my niece and nephew your talking about.' Luke replied.

'So? You must have some thoughts.' Lorelai persisted, watching as Jess put his arm round Rory's waist gently, and Rory leaned her head against his shoulder.

'If I had to say anything about this, I'd say Jess' feelings for Rory are deeper than Ally's for Dean.' Luke replied after a few more minutes of Lorelai bugging him to say something.

'Hmm, so you think he really loves her?' Lorelai asked, though watching as Jess kissed her softly to say goodbye as Rory got onto the bus, made Lorelai think that he truly did love her daughter.

'I think he does. But who knows Ally and Dean may last longer.' Luke shrugged.

'I've never seen Rory so happy before, she really loves him. You know all this time I thought that she loved Dean, and I think she did in her own way, but it was a first love, you know, teenage love. This with Jess, I can see it in her eyes, it's something more, deeper than what she's felt before and that scares me. She's so young.' Lorelai said turning back to Luke.

'She's smart, she can handle it.' Luke reassured Lorelai. 'Though she did forget to eat.'

'You see, that's what true love does to you, your thoughts are so consumed with the one you love that you can't even remember the simple things like eating. Though going by that rule I've never been in love, because I don't remember ever missing a meal apart from this one time when I was really sick and I couldn't eat a thing.' Lorelai replied.

'Maybe you just react differently.' Luke chuckled.

'Have you ever been in love? I mean the deep kind where you can't think about anyone else and you want to be with them all the time. Found that one person who makes you laugh, and smile, but who you can fight with. The one who compliments your personality, and who loves you not despite of all your little faults and quirks but because of them.' Lorelai asked. 'Someone who won't try and change you, but you want to be better for them.'

'Yes, why do you ask?' Luke asked.

'Because I think Rory's found it. I may be wrong but mothers instincts aren't wrong often.' Lorelai replied. Holding eye contact with Luke.

'Have you? Ever found a love like that?' Luke asked.

'I don't know…maybe.' She smiled, feeling butterflies in her stomach. That was new, she'd never felt that before. 'I…uh…I should get to work…' Lorelai jumped up quickly knocking over the stool she was sat on. 'Sorry…' She called as she ran out.

'But you didn't eat yet…' Luke called but it was too late, she was gone.

*

'Rory! What took you so long?' Lorelai asked as Rory finally walked into the house that evening.

'I had a meeting for the paper, and then Jess met me at the bus stop and we went down to the bridge for a while to read. What's up?' Rory asked sitting down at the kitchen table across from her mum.

'I didn't eat breakfast…' Lorelai replied, her eyes going wide.

'Ok…' Rory looked at her mother in confusion.

'And I'm distracted.' Lorelai replied.

'Uh-huh, mum what's going on?' Rory asked.

'Do I seem different?' Lorelai asked.

'Different how? You're acting a little odd, more so than usual I mean.'

'Rory! Focus, do I seem different to you?' Lorelai asked.

'Different to what?'

'Usual?'

'Like when, mum what's this about?'

'Just different to normal, Rory….' Lorelai said frustrated.

'How are you the one frustrated here?' Rory asked, with a smile on her face.

'Come with me.' Lorelai demanded dragging Rory up and marching her to the diner, sitting her at a table. Luke came over to take their order.

'What can I get you?' Luke asked, slightly frustrated because the diner was so busy, though he had the help of Jess, Ally had gone out on her date with Dean and Caesar was off sick.

'Urm I'll have a burger, fries, coffee and some onion rings please Luke.' Rory replied looking over at her mum who was staring back at her.

'Ok, Lorelai what would you like?' Luke asked, Lorelai remained silent, then snapped out of it.

'Oh…uh I'll have the same as her just add some cherry pie as well.' Lorelai replied. Luke nodded, looking between the two girls before walking off. Jess arrived a few seconds later woth two cups and filled them to the brim with coffee befor swooping down and kissing Rory.

'Hey.' He smiled.

'Hey.' She said back as he moved off to serve more coffee.

'Does he seem weird to you?' Lorelai asked.

'Who Jess?' Rory asked.

'No! Luke, keep up.' Lorelai said, playing with her napkin.

'Uh weird how?' Rory asked.

'Just weird.' Lorelai said dropping her arms onto the table.

'Mum you need to start explaining.' Rory asked. With that Lorelai stood up and dragged Rory outside the front door.

'I think me and Luke had a…moment.' Lorelai explained.

'What! Like what kind of moment?' Rory asked in shock.

'This morning we were talking about you and Jess and Ally and Dean, and then love and stuff and I don't know there was this kind of moment and I think I may have felt something and I think he may have…anyway I need you to go back in there and see if there's anything weird.' Lorelai instructed. Rory nodded, amazed at the turn of events as they walked back inside.

'Everything ok?' Luke asked them.

'Yeah, fine, why wouldn't it be fine?' Lorelai asked, tripping over thin air and knocking everything off their table.

'I'll get the broom.' Luke said walking off.

'Well that was a little weird.' Rory suppressed a laugh, getting a frown from her mum. Rory smiled and walked over to Jess who was staring at the two of them from behind the counter.

'What's up with her?' Jess asked.

'Hmm, she thinks she has feelings for Luke, that they may have had a moment this morning, she wants me to figure out if Luke has feelings for her.' Rory replied. 'You want to see if you can get anything out of him tonight? Call me later if you find anything.' Rory smiled leaning over the counter and kissing him.

'Sure, I don't know how chatty he'll be, but I'll try.' Jess smirked. 'Though this is quite amusing.' He added watching Luke clear away the mess, while Lorelai stood nervously to one side. Rory laughed and made her way back to the table, sitting down with her mum to wait for their food.

A/N- Hope you like, I parts from some of the episodes, just because they are great scenes, though I changed them up a little to fit with the time of this story. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13: Phone Calls, and Blackmail

Chapter Thirteen.

The clock ticked over to ten thirty, Rory was lying flat on her back on her bed, reading a book and about to give up waiting for Jess to call with the results of his investigation of Luke's feelings, when the phone vibrated on the pillow next to her, she pressed to answer and put it on speaker, since Lorelai was out with Sookie for a while longer yet.

'Hey, I was about to give up on you.' Rory smiled, rolling onto her side so she was facing the phone on her pillow.

'Already? We've been dating less than forty eight hours.' Jess smirked, he was lying on his back on his bed, in the dark, with only the moonlight flooding into the room, through the open windows.

'Ha ha very funny, so did you find out anything?' Rory asked.

'I did, but I had to wait till Luke went out, and he's just left for Hartford, something about a supplier messing up so he has to pick something up.' Jess replied.

'So?' Rory asked.

'So what?'

'Are you going to tell me what you found out about Luke?' Rory pressed.

'That depends entirely on what you're willing to give me in return.' Jess said moving the phone to his other ear.

'What did you have in mind?' Rory smiled.

'A date, tomorrow afternoon once you've finished you're weekend homework because I know you won't be willing to leave the house until you do.' Jess joked, though she could tell that he was being serious.

'A date sounds good, anything in particular?' Rory grinned widely, rolling onto her back and looking at the ceiling.

'That parts a surprise, I'll pick you up at around twelve.' Jess replied.

'But how will I know what kind of clothing to wear?' Rory asked. 'Is it indoors, outdoors?' Rory asked fishing for details.

'Outdoors, but that's all you're getting, oh and wear sensible shoes.' Jess added.

'Intrigue, I love it. Ok so you'd better tell me what you found out about Luke.'

'Not a lot, like I said earlier he doesn't talk much about that kind of thing, it was a very uncomfortable conversation, in which I had to talk way too much about my feelings for you, which is not something I plan to make a habit of talking to Luke about, but he mentioned that there is someone he has had feelings for, and when I asked if it was your mum, he clammed up and told me to shut up and get on with my homework, so read that anyway you want to, but I think it's pretty obvious.' Jess said, saying the most words strung together that she'd ever heard.

'Wow, Luke and my mum, that's….wow. Though I'm not entirely surprised, they are perfect for each other.'

'You're beautiful.' Jess suddenly said out of the blue, Rory blushed and smiled, rolling back onto her side.

'Where did that come from? You can't even see me.' Rory laughed.

'You think I need to be in the same room as you to see you?' Jess asked. 'I can picture that little smile you get when you're really happy about something, the look you get when you're excited about something, or the one when you're worried about an exam, and just now when you were talking about your mum and Luke, I can picture that smile coming onto your face that you get when you're imagining something that you really want to happen.' Jess replied.

'Oh yeah, you know all that?'

'Yeah.'

'I love you, did you know that?' Rory asked, smiling again, something she hadn't stopped doing since she started dating Jess.

'I sort of guessed.' Jess smirked, 'You're in luck though because I love you too.'

'Good.'

They continued talking way past one in the morning, when Lorelai popped her head round the door after getting in.

'Hey sweets, you still up?' Lorelai asked.

'Uh yeah, just talking to Jess.'

'Aw are you two being all mushy?' Lorelai teased.

'Mum! It's on speakerphone.' Rory said, grabbing the phone up and taking it off speaker.

'Oops…well don't stay up too much later. Good night.' Lorelai smiled then walked out.

'You still there?' Rory asked.

'Yeah, but Ally just got in and she's glaring at me for talking so I guess I should go.' Jess said.

'Oh ok, well goodnight.' Rory said sadly.

'Hey,'

'Yeah?' Rory asked pressing the phone closer to her ear, she listened to his breath for a few seconds.

'I love you.'

'I love you too.' She smiled and put her phone down, switching off her light she fell into a deep sleep.

'You two are in love huh?' Ally laughed climbing into her bed.

'Yes we are, not that it's any of your business.'

'She's changed you, and you don't even realise it, we've not been here all that long and look at you, falling in love with some bookish private school girl, that's not like you.' Ally shook her head.

'Well maybe it's about time I changed.' Jess said sighing. 'She's different from anyone I've ever known Ally, she makes me want to be better.'

'You're not going to get all love sick puppy on me are you, because really I couldn't care less.' Ally replied.

'I should of known. I'm going to sleep.' Jess rolled over and closed his eyes.

'Whatever, but just so you know she's probably just messing with you, she strung Dean along so what makes you think this thing with you is any different?'

'Rory's not like that, she loves me and I know it's hard for you to understand that a relationship could ever mean anything but I love her to, so back off ok and keep your views to yourself, because frankly I don't care what you or Dean thinks.' Jess snapped.

'And why should you? You never cared about anyone before, I mean you didn't care about Johnny did you?'

'Don't go there Ally, you have no idea what you're talking about so just stop.' Jess snapped, anger flashing in his eyes, concealed by the darkness of the room.

'I wonder what your precious Rory would think if she knew how you treated your best friend, if she knew that you just forgot about him, what would she say if she knew what the two of you had done last year.'

'Stop it!'

'The truth hurts Jess, sometimes you just have to deal with it.' Ally said turning over and closing her eyes.

'What are you trying to achieve by threatening to tell Rory?' Jess asked.

'Nothing, I just think you should be open and honest with her, since you love her. After all things like your best friend being attacked and paralysed while you sit by and watch tend to be deal breakers in relationships.' Ally laughed.

'Ally, what is your problem? Is this some sort of payback for something I've done to you?'

'No, but I'll stay quiet, if you cover my shifts for the rest of the month.' Ally replied.

'Fine.'

'Good night Jess.' Ally smiled smugly.

A/N- Sorry this has taken me so long to write. I don't really like it much, except maybe the end. Anyways hope you enjoyed it, review and let me know.


	14. I'll hit you because you deserve it

Chapter Fourteen.

Jess and Rory drove out of Stars Hollow, heading to wherever their date was going to be, excitement bubbled inside Rory, though as she looked over at the overly quiet Jess she got worried. He looked distracted, and upset about something, and he had barely said two words to her since picking her up, he hadn't greeted her with a kiss like she'd hoped, and now as they drove out of town, he rolled down his window and put the music up higher.

'Jess? Are you ok?' Rory asked twisting round in her seat so she could get a better view of him, she saw a flash of something cross his face, anger? Annoyance? Pain? She wasn't sure.

'I'm fine.' Jess shrugged evasively.

'You're quiet.' Rory said placing her hand on his arm, he sighed slightly.

'It's just something Ally said last night.' Jess said turning to Rory for a moment.

'Oh? What did she say?' Rory questioned.

'Just…nothing it's not important.' Jess said hitting his hand against the steering wheel he pulled the car over and turned to Rory. 'My life in New York was messed up, and there was a lot of stuff that happened that I'm not proud of.'

'Jess…it's ok.' Rory said quietly.

'It's not, because there was something that happened and I hate that it did, and I wish I could just forget it, but Ally's threatening to tell people…you, and I'm just scared that you'll hate me once you know.' Jess said turning away. Rory shook her head and pulled his gaze back to her.

'Jess whatever it is I won't judge you for it, I love you…I love the guy who I met here, who's been sweet and kind and who loves me back. So whatever it is you don't need to tell me, and even if Ally does tell me then I won't care, because you're not that person anymore.' Rory said holding his hand.

'I want to tell you, and not just because Ally's threatening to, I want you to know me…all of me not just who I'm trying to be. I don't want to keep anything from you.' Jess said quietly.

'Ok.' Rory whispered, taking a deep breath.

'Back in New York I had this friend…Johnny, we met in junior high and just always hung round together, but Johnny got in with a bad crowd, and at first I just stood by and thought it was kind of cool, I went along with it, the smoking and drinking…but things started getting worse and I knew it was wrong, I tried to tell Johnny but he was too deep in with them all, he'd started taking drugs and I tried to help but he pushed me away.' Jess stared out the front windscreen and sighed heavily. 'I gave up on him…I left the little gang and for a while at least I started paying attention in school, working on my grades, that was when I was about fourteen, but a couple of months later he shows up on my doorstep, he's totally messed up and says he needs help because his new friends are after him because he owes them money that he doesn't have.' Jess pauses, shaking his head. Rory moves closer and holds his arm.

'It's ok, you don't have to tell me.' Rory whispers as she see's tears shine in his brown eyes.

'I need to…' Jess replied. 'Johnny asked me for money and I said no, I had to because I didn't have any, he gets real mad yelling that I'm a terrible friend and that he needs the help, he says that he's going to run away and live in the streets then he runs out of my place. I go after him…and it's dark and raining and he's just running like mad and I'm yelling at him, telling him he needs to stop, but he won't until I agree to give him the money. We run for ages until we're in this alley and suddenly all his new friends are around…he looks so scared and I can tells he's in real trouble. They start beating him, I tried to stop them but they pulled out a knife, and one of them used it on me to get me to back off.' Jess is visible shaken now, Rory puts her arms round him, holding him tightly tears shining in her own eyes. 'They don't stop hitting him, and I could have done something, I should have tried to stop them, tried harder…but I was scared…I just sat there and watched him get attacked, and then when they go I run onto the street begging someone to call an ambulance…when we get to the hospital I find out that he'd been paralyzed, and I go to see him but he won't talk to me, just yells that it's all my fault, I should have helped him, given him the money….' Jess breaks down, 'I should have helped him….'

'Jess you did everything you could.' Rory tries to persuade him.

'No! I should have told someone when he started using drugs, when he got into trouble..' Jess shakes his head.

'You were fourteen, you tried to help him but he didn't want your help. Jess! You got stabbed trying to protect him, none of this is your fault.' Rory looked him straight in the eyes. 'Jess it's not your fault.'

'I could have…'

'No! Jess don't do this to yourself, he was the one that made all the choices, ignored your warnings and offers of help, if he hadn't had your help he may have ended up much worse.' Rory said confidently, brushing away his tears.

'You really don't think it was my fault?' Jess asked.

'It wasn't.' Rory replied kissing him. 'You've got nothing to feel ashamed about.'

'I don't really feel like going out today…do you mind?' Jess asked.

'Course not, come on we can just hang out at the diner for a while.' Rory replied.

'I want our first date to be special, me breaking down in the car isn't what I pictured.' Jess said trying to calm himself.

'You've pictured this?' Rory smiles, trying to lighten the mood.

'Everyday since I met you.' Jess said quietly. Rory smiles and kisses him.

'Ok so back to the diner, it's good actually because I want to see your sister.' Rory says sitting straight again as they pull away.

'Why?'

'Because she shouldn't be allowed to get away with making you feel bad about something you had no control over. I'm just going to calmly tell her that.' Rory replied.

Ten minutes later they were walking into the busy diner, Rory smiled at her mum and Luke briefly, spotting Ally and Dean in the corner.

'Hey hun, aren't you two meant to be off on your date.' Lorelai said as Rory entered.

'Small change of plans.' Rory said marching up to Ally and slapping her round the face.

'Hey! What was that for?' Ally yelped, everyone's attention was caught, more than one person staring in shock, including Jess, Lorelai and Luke.

'That was for your little chat with Jess last night! How dare you!' Rory shouted.

'He actually told you what happened.' Ally looked at her in disbelief. 'Wow I didn't think he'd have the guts.'

'How is it that you can be such a horrible person?' Rory shouted.

'Me? Jess stands by and watched his best friend get beaten until he's paralyzed and I'm the bad person?' Ally shouts back loudly. Rory lunges out and slaps her again, shoving her backwards.

'Rory!' Lorelai calls. 'I don't think violence is really the way to solve this.'

'Sorry.' Rory replies still glaring at Ally. 'Jess did everything he could…don't you dare ever say anything else about it because you haven't got a clue.'

'Oh I suppose he used the whole "I was stabbed" thing to make you feel sorry for him. Did he tell you that he'd been a part if their little gang, that he was too scared to do anything about it…I bet he didn't.' Ally pushed Rory backwards.

'Yeah he did actually, he told me the whole thing and none of it was his fault.' Rory shouted. 'So stop acting so high and mighty.'

Ally pushed her backwards again, knocking Rory into a chair and causing her to trip backwards. Jess caught her before she could fall.

'Enough!' Jess shouted.

'Yeah I second that…Jess, Ally, Rory upstairs now! I want to sort this all out.' Luke said, wanting to find out what this was all about, the three teenagers all annoyed and angry made their way upstairs.

'Lorelai do you mind coming up, since Rory's up there…' Luke trailed off as Lorelai jumped up.

'Oh good because this is getting interesting.' Lorelai raced up the stairs, going into the apartment where the two girls were in a shouting match.

'Hey Paris, Nicole knock it off.' Lorelai said. 'And yes Rory before you say it I know that Paris Hilton and Nicole Richie may not be the best people to compare you too but they fight and you guys fight so…'

'So, someone better tell us what's going on right this second.' Luke said trying to regain some control. Both younger girls started speaking at the same time. 'One person tell me.'

'Jess how about you, since it seems to be your story.' Lorelai suggested. For the second time that day Jess relayed the painful story, Rory trying to offer what comfort she could.

'You were stabbed?' Luke shook his head. 'How did I never know about this?'

'Liz isn't much for sharing…' Jess shrugs, 'I have a scar.' He lifts his top slightly showing a scar across his abdomen, Rory inhales sharply seeing the scar, she trails her fingers across it lightly.

'Does it hurt?' Rory asks.

'Not anymore.' Jess replied, dropping his shirt down again. 'but that's the story, I'm not proud of my part in it but that's the truth.'

'Jess, Rory's right none of that is your fault, maybe you should have told someone, but you were fourteen and scared and trying to do what was best for your friend, who asked you repeatedly not to tell anyone. You can't blame yourself for what happened.' Luke said turning to Ally.

'Now you…I want to speak to you privately.' Luke said, taking the hint the others walk out of the apartment, into the sunshine outside.

'I uh guess I should talk to you as well.' Lorelai said turning to Rory. 'Uh…don't hit people, even when they deserve it.'

'Ok mum.' Rory smiled.

'But man was that a good show.' Lorelai laughed, 'I so didn't see it coming, I mean you just walked up to her and wham!'

'Mum!' Rory cringed.

'No she's right it was kind of impressive.' Jess smirked. She batted his arm away and blushed deeply.

'I shouldn't have done it, I was just so mad at her.' Rory said.

'Of course you were, she was attacking the boy you love and people tend to go crazy when they are in love.' Lorelai smiles.

'Don't we know it, doing stuff like knocking everything of tables in diners.' Rory smirked.

'Hey, hush you.' Lorelai said nodding to Jess.

'He knows.' Rory said.

'You told him!' Lorelai gasped.

'Yeah…besides I don't think I needed to tell him, it was kind of obvious.' Rory laughed, 'Besides he knows more than you know, he knows stuff that Luke knows.'

'You better spill what you know punk, or Rory won't be the only one getting violent with a Mariano today.' Lorelai stepped toward him. Jess smirked a little but eventually told her what he knew.

'He really likes me?' Lorelai smiled giddily.

'Likes is putting it mildly.' Jess replied. Before he could finish Lorelai had marched into the diner, where Luke had returned to and kissed him.

'Well at least the town won't be talking about your outburst now.' Jess said as they watched in shock.

'This town has a lot of drama today.' Rory smiled, walking away hand in hand with Jess.

A/N- Hope you like it, sorry it took me so long to update this. I feel like I've been saying that for all of my fics lately. Anyhow you know the drill, read and review, I love to hear your views.


End file.
